Brother For A Week
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Seorang gadis nan gaje bernama Kusanagi Mizuki tanpa segaja terkirim ke Soul Society. Mizuki dengan sukses membuat Hitsugaya menandatangani perjanjian yang mengharuskan Hitsugaya menjadi adik Mizuki selama seminggu. Au, OOC, crossover, GaJe...RnR please
1. prolog

Yay… Multycappy baru...XD  
Kusanagi balik lagi dengan multychappy tergaje yang pernah Kusanagi tulis... *Ditimpukin readers karena belum selesaiin multychappy yang sebelumnya berani-beraninya bikin multychappy baru*

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Warning: AU, OOC, GaJe and ga baik untuk pencernaan…

**Brother For A Week**

Kusanagi Mizuki, seorang gadis nan gaje baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya ketika tiba-tiba seekor semut menyerempetnya..

Ketika membuka matanya Mizuki melihat seorang gadis tergeletak dijalan. Gadis itu memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Mizuki kenakan. Rambut pendeknya yang coklat menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Tapi Mizuki merasa mengenal anak itu, 'Aneh rasanya anak itu mirip denganku,' kata Mizuki dalam hati.

Lalu beberapa orang berlari mendekati anak yang terkapar dijalan itu. Diantara orang yang berlari itu adalah sahabatnya, Kazuha Mitsuki.

Mitsuki berlutut didepan anak yang terkapar itu sambil berteriak histeris. "Mizuki... Mizuki... bertahanlah."

'Hah Mizuki?' tanya Mizuki dalam hati, lalu dia melihat sebuah rantai menggantung di tengah dadanya.

"Oh My God...aku sudah mati," teriak Mizuki dengan suara ultra sonicnya yang bisa menghancurkan gedung tua dalam hitungan detik. Untung Mizuki dalam bentuk roh, jadi tak ada seorang pun mendengar suaranya.

Tapi, setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata rantai penghubung roh dan tubuhnya masih tersambung. 'Huf...ternyata aku belum mati,' kata Mizuki lega.

Tiba-tiba seorang shinigami berambut kribo datang mendekatinya.  
"Maaf nona, tapi aku harus segera mengirimu ke Soul society."

Shinigami itu lalu menarik zanpakutonya bersiap melakukan konso. "Tu...tunggu dulu..." kata mizuki panik. "Aku belum ma..." Terlambat, shinigami itu telah melakukan konso kepada Mizuki.

Mizuki melihat rohnya perlahan menghilang kedalam lubang hitam sampai pandangannya menjadi gelap.

~H~

Ketika pandangannya kembali, hal pertama yang Mizuki lihat adalah sebuah kota seperti jepang pada dulu. Orang-orang disana semuanya mengenakan kimono, begitu juga dengan Mizuki. Dia menggunakan yukata pendek berwarna ungu muda dengan motif bunga sakura dan obi berwarna kuning.

Dia berdiri ditengah jalan dimana orang-orang sibuk berlalu-lalang.  
'Owh...jadi ini toh yang namanya Soul society. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya.' kata mizuki dalam hati. Wajar aja dia baru mati 1 kali. Ini juga belum benar-benar mati kug...

"Oh...God...apa salah aku sampai mengalami hari sesial ini." teriak mizuki. "Eh...by the way, kok aku masih memiliki memoriku ya?" tanya mizuki bingung, "owh…iya aku kan belum benar-benar mati."

"Ha...apa mungkin ini kharma gara-gara tadi siang aku diam-diam memakan habis bento milik kairi ya?" tanya mizuki kepada dirinya sendiri. Orang-orang yang berjalan mulai memperhatikan Mizuki dengan tatapan aneh tapi nyata.

"Kairi memang nangis sampe guling-guling tadi. Tapi kurasa bukan itu, soalnya Kairi nyumpahin yang makan sakit perut bukan mati," kata Mizuki.

"Apa mungkin karena ini gara-gara kemaren aku ngambil poster Hitsugaya dari majalah Animonth susi tanpa izin ya? Mungkin aja, kan bokapnya susi itu dukun santet." kata Mizuki sambil meletakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya didagunya. Kali ini orang-orang berkumpul mengelilingginya untuk menonton keanehan Mizuki.

"Tapi kayanya bukan juga deh, soalnya Susi nyumpahinnya mati kesamber petir bukan mati ketabrak semut. Kira-kira apa ya?"

"Uh hum... kamu Kusanagi Mizuki kan?" tanya seseorang, lalu seketika Mizuki kembali dari fantasinya menuju ke bu... Soul society.

"Yah...aku Kusanagi Mizuki." jawab Mizuki sambil membalikkan badan untuk melihat orang yang bertanya padanya.

Mizuki melihat seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan berambut pirang, yang melambai tertiup angin bagaikan menari jaipong. Matanya yang sayu bagai menyembunyikan rahasia kalau sampai SMP dia masih suka ngompol, Tubuhnya sangat kekar bagai superman yang ga pake kolor didepan leging ketatnya. Kulitnya yang putih...  
Akh...Stop...kelamaan. Intinya pria itu adalah fukutaichou divisi 3, Kira Izuru.

'Wah...ga nyangka aku bisa langsung ketemu Kira Izuru.' kata mizuki dalam hati.  
Bagaimana Mizuki bisa mengenal Kira? Jawabannya gampang sekali, Karena Mizuki rajin nonton BLEACH tiap minggu.

"Ano...Soutaichou ingin bertemu dengan anda, nona..." kata Kira.

"Hah??? Yamamoto shigekuni genryusai mau ketemu aku?" teriak Mizuki kaget.

"Eh? Kok anda tahu nama lengkap soutaichou, nona?" tanya Kira sambil nginget-nginget kayanya dia ga nyebutin nama lengkap soutaicho deh.

"Ya dong, aku kan rajin nonton BLEACH tiap minggu," kata Mizuki dengan bangga, "Aku juga juga koleksi manganya, terus kalau ada majalah yang bahas BLEACH aku pasti beli, terus..."

"Yah...yah...Whatever lah. Pokoknya sekarang anda haru ikut saya," kata Kira mulai kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi gadis super gaje dihadapannya. Kira lalu menyeret Mizuki dari kerahnya, sementara Mizuki masih sibuk menjelaskan dari mana dia tahu nama soutaicho lengkap dengan gelarnya. Dalam hati Kira bertanya, 'BLEACH itu apa ya? Apa itu nama organisasi yang menyediakan informasi tentang para shinigami ya?'

~H~

Setelah sampai didepan ruang rapat para taichou, Kira mengetuk pintu itu. "Sanbantai fukutaichou, Kira Izuru, berhasil menemukan Kusanagi Mizuki," kata Kira.

Sementara itu Mizuki yang masih diseret Kira deg-degan kaya mau ketemu ibu presiden Omama. 'OMG...mimpi apa aku tadi malem bisa ketemu Yama-jii'

"Silahkan masuk," kata soutaichou dari dalam.

Lalu Kira yang sudah Be-Te ngadepin gadis nan gaje yang diseretnya, mendorong pintu double yang besarnya amit-amit dan melempar Mizuki ketengah ruangan itu. Alhasil Mizuki jatuh telengkup ditengah ruang rapat, lalu pergi meninggalkan Mizuki.

'Aw...pose yang amat sangat tidak artistik,' kata Mizuki sambil membetulkan posenya menjadi pose patung pancoran. Setelah itu barulah Mizuki menyadari bukan hanya Soutaichou yang berada dalam ruang itu. Ternyata semua taicho gotei 13 lengkap diruangan itu.

Melihat para taichou berkumpul diruangan itu, Mizuki mengganti posenya menjadi pose patung liberty yang lebih elit ketimbang patung pancoran dengan senyum ala monalisa diwajahnya. (Kebayang?)

Spontan Ke 13-3=10 taichou yang ada dalam ruangan itu sweat drop melihat keajaiban Mizuki. Dalam hati mereka bertanya. 'Anak ini…waktu emaknya hamil, emaknya ngidamnya ngidam makan kapur ajaib ya? Kok anaknya jadi ajaib kaya begini ya?'

"Uh...hum..." soutaichou berdehem mengembalikan perhatian para taicho kepadanya. "Kusanagi Mizuki..." panggil soutaicho.

"Hai...soutaicho?" jawab Mizuki yang sekarang sudah mengganti posenya lagi dengan pose binaragawan kebanyakan makan batu bata.

"Sebenarnya anda dipanggil kesini untuk mengembalikan anda kedunia manusia, karena kesalahan salah petugas kami, anda yang belum mati dia kirim ke Soul Society," jelas soutaicho mencoba tidak memperdulikan keanehan Mizuki.

"Owh...begitu..." kata Mizuki kecewa, 'Yah…Aku kan belum sempet foto-foto sama para taicho.' kata Mizuki dalam hati. Lalu tiba-tiba ada ide maha gaje melintas dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah soutaicho, tapi sebelumnya..." kata Mizuki sambil menarik sebuah kertas dari balik yukatanya, "...aku minta tanda tangan Hitsugaya-taichou dulu ya!. Aku kan fans beratnya Hitsugaya-taicho." kata Mizuki ala fangirl sambil memberikan kertas tadi ke Hitsugaya.

"Hah? tanda tangan? Ya…Baiklah" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan pulpen dari dalam bagian tangan shihakusonya. Lalu dia mengambil kertas tadi.

"Hitsugaya-taicho tanda tangannya di yang ada perangkonya ya..." kata Mizuki sambil menunjukan tempat dipojok bawah yang ada perangkonya. Lalu tanpa curiga Hitsugaya menanda tanganni sesuai permintaan Mizuki. Setelah selesai Hitsugaya memberikan kertas itu kembali kepada Mizuki.

"Arigatou Hitsugaya-taichou." kata mizuki sambil menarik kertas tadi jadi 2. Ternyata dibawah kertas tadi ada kertas lagi dan Hitsugaya sudah menanda tangani kertas yang dibawahnya.

"Ukitake-taichou tolong bacain dong!" Mizuki menyerahkan kertas tadi kepada Ukitake sambil pasang puppy eyes.

"Uh?...baiklah..." kata Ukitake. Lalu membaca isi kertas itu dengan keras.

"Saya yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini, dengan sadar dan tanpa paksaan menyetujui untuk menjadi adik dari Kusanagi Mizuki selama satu minggu dan jika saya melanggar persetujuan ini maka saya siap menerima sangsi menjadi pembantu Kusanagi Mizuki selama 1 tahun. Yang menyetujui diatas materai 50 ribu Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Setelah Ukitake selesai membacakan isi kertas itu, wajah Hitsugaya langsung pucat pasi, "Tidak bisa. Ini tidak sah..." protes Hitsugaya.

"Kau sudah tanda tangan diatas materai loh! Shi...Ro...Chan!" kata Mizuki sambil senyum-senyum.

"Akh...jangan panggil Shiro-chan!!!" teriak Hitsugaya. Suhu ruangan -10. "Bagaimana ini soutaichou?" tanya Hitsugaya harap-harap cemas.

Lalu secepat kentut Mizuki mendekati soutaicho. "Soutaicho~" panggil Mizuki dengan nada ngerayu. Dia mengedipkan matanya kepada soutaichou. Mendadak soutaichou jadi mules ingin kebelakang melihat Mizuki.

"Boleh ya...nanti Mizuki kasih buku ini deh..." kata Mizuki sambil ngeluarin buku dari dalam yukatanya yang mirip kantong Doraemon, muat apa aja. Sampul depan buku itu berjudul 'How To GET Wife for Male 60+'.

Soutaicho membuka matanya kaya orang baru pertama kali liat donat selai cabe.

'Soutaicho ga mungkin bisa disogok pake buku kaya begitu,' pikir hampir semua taichou dalam ruang itu.

"Uh...hum... Apa boleh buat! Hitsugaya-taichou pergilah bersama Kusanagi-chan." kata soutaicho sambil mengembil buku itu dari Mizuki.

"Yay... Shiro-chan jadi adik aku selama semingu..." teriak Mizuki sambil nari-nari gaje. Sementara itu Hitsugaya meratapi nasibnya seminggu kedepan.

"Baiklah pintu penghubung Soul Society dengan dunia manusia sudah terbuka, Kusanagi-chan... Hitsugaya-taicho, silahkan kalian pergi." kata soutaicho dengan nada setengah ngusir. Dia ga mau Mizuki menimbulkan masalah lain dan menularkan virus gajenya kepada warga Soul Society.

"Wokeh...ayo Shiro-chan! kita pulang kerumah." kata Mizuki sambil narik-narik haori Hitsugaya yang lagi pegangan sama Kenpachi.

"TidAaaKkk...!!!" teriakan Hitsugaya mengema diseluruh Seiretei.

~H~

Sebuah ruang VIP disebuah rumah sakit.

Kusanagi Lyona dan Kusanagi Kaze menatap putri satu-satunya mereka yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Ayah...semua ini salahmu..." kata Lyona kepada suaminya.

"Kok bunda nyalahin ayah sih? Memangnya apa salah ayah?" tanya Kaze bingung.

"Ini salah ayah karena ayah ga nyedian orang buat bunda salahin, so bunda nyalahin ayah deh." kata Lyona dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

Kaze cuma ngelus-ngelus dada ngedenger alasan istrinya yang gaje. 'Jadi selama ini sifat gaje Mizuki dari dia toh!' kata Kaze dalam hati. 'kok bisa-bisanya gw nikah sama orang gaje kaya gini ya?'

"Uh..." Mizuki mulai sadarkan diri. Lalu Lyona dan Kaze yang melihat putrinya sadar langsung mendekat kesisi Mizuki.

"Mizuki...kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaze khawatir.

"Ah...Ohayou...ayah, bunda." kata Mizuki sambil duduk dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Apanya yang Ohayou, baka!" kata Kaze kesel. 'Rugi gw ngekhawatirin dia.'

"Bener kata ayah, Mizuki!" kata Lyona kepada putrinya. "Bukan Ohayou tapi Konbanwa. Ini udah malem tau."

"Ih, mana Mizuki tau. Mizuki kan baru bangun tidur."

"Whatz??? Kamu keserempet truk dan koma selama 2 hari, kamu bilang baru bangun tidur." teriak Kaze ga percaya dengan apa yang baru putrinya bilang.

"Hah? Truk? Perasaan Mizuki cuma keserempet semut kok."

"Mizuki, semutnya nempel di truk loh!" kata Lyona.

"Agh...sulit dipercaya!!! truk sama semut yang kamu liat malah semutnya. Ternyata bener pribahasa, semut disebrang pulau telihat, tapi gajah dipelupuk mata tak terlihat." teriak Kaze strez dengan keanehan putrinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang anak berusia sekitar 12 tahun yang memiliki rambut seputih salju dan mata berwarna emerland masuk kedalam ruang itu.

"Hah? Siapa kamu?" tanya Kaze kepada Hitsugaya yang sudah pake gigai.

"Dia itu adik Mizuki, yah!" Mizuki mendekati Hitsugaya lalu mengelus-elus kepalanya.

'Ku bunuh kau nanti!' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati, 'Eh...tapi jangan deh! Kalau dia mati bakal ketemu lagi di Soul Society. Kalau begitu, ku kirim kau ke black hole di galaksi anta beranta.'

"Whatz? Adik? Ga mungkin!" kata Kaze panik. "Ayah ga inget pernah bikin adik sama bunda kamu. Ngurusin kamu aja udah kaya ngurusin iblis. Ga mungkin ayah tambahin adik."

"Owh gitu ya?" kata Lyona dengan nada marah. Aura hitam tampak dibelakangnya,"Sama bunda kamu? Berarti ada bunda yang lain yah?"

"Bu...bukan begitu maksud ayah, bunda. Maksud ayah..." belum selesai Kaze berbicara. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kunai melayang tepat kearah jidatnya. Lalu dengan sigap Kaze mengelak.

Kaze menelan ludahnya ketika melihat istrinya sudah memegang suriken dan kunai ditangannya, ternyata Lyona adalah mantan shinobi dari Konoha.

"Nah...shiro-chan ayo pulang. Adegan bunuh-bunuhan kaya gini, cuma buat anak 17+" kata Mizuki sambil mendorong Hitsugaya yang speachless keluar ruangan.

"Bunda...sebelum ayah dibunuh suruh bayar tagihan rumah sakit dulu ya!" teriak Mizuki sambil terus mendorong Hitsugaya dari ruangan itu.

~H~

Setelah sampai diluar gedung rumah sakit Mizuki mengambil handphone serbagunanya dari saku bajunya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hitsugaya, Mizuki menelepon seseorang untuk menjemput mereka.

"Nah...Shiro-chan, ayo kita pulang." kata Mizuki kepada Hitsugaya.

"Hah? Pulang naik apa?" kata Hitsugaya melihat kekiri dan kekanan tetapi tak ada satu pun semut apa lagi mobil melintas.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan keras. Lalu Hitsugaya melihat keatas dan ia terbelalak melihat mobile suit turun dari langit kearah Hitsugaya dan Mizuki.

"Naik itu," kata Mizuki sambil nunjuk mobile suit itu. "Kita pulang naik gundam GN-00-raiser aja, biar cepet nyampe rumah." kata Mizuki dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Whatz??? Ga salah nih?" Hitsugaya jaw drop ketika 00 gundam mendarat dihadapanya.

Mizuki melambaikan tanganya sambil berteriak "Setsuna...anter Mizuki pulang ya!"

"Yokai..." jawab Setsuna. sambil membuka co-pilotnya. Lalu nampaklah seorang pemuda timur tengah keluar dari dalam co-pilot. "Buat Mizuki, sampe planet pluto pun akan saya antar."

"Ho ho ho...tentu saja... Mizuki kan bayar Setsuna buat nganter-nganter Mizuki." kata Mizuki sambil nyeret Hitsugaya kedalem co-pitol gundam 00-raiser.

'Iya...nanti kalau udah sampe planet Pluto. Gw buang lo disana.' kata Setsuna dalam hati.

"Setsuna...ayo berangkat." kata Mizuki, ketika dia Hitsugaya sudah masuk kedalam co-pilot. Lalu Setsuna menutup co-pilot gundamnya dan langsung menggunakan trans-AM biar cepet sampe ditempat tujuan mereka.

Soalnya Setsuna paling alergi deket-deket sama Mizuki terlalu lama.

~H~

"Akh...akhirnya sampai rumah juga..." kata Mizuki sambil mengankat kedua tanganya ketika turun dari GN-00 raiser.

'Perjalanan dari rumah sakit sampai rumah sekitar 10 detik, rekor baru!' kata Mizuki sambil melihat stopwatch di HPnya. Lalu Mizuki mengalihkan pandanganya pada Hitsugaya yang jongkok terus sejak keluar dari gundam.

"Kau sedang apa Shiro-chan?" tanya Mizuki.

"Uh...perutku mual," jawab Hitsugaya, mukanya tampak sangat pucat. Nampaknya Hitsugaya mabok naik gundam.

"Uwh...gomen. Kau tidak biasa naik gundam ya," kata Mizuki menyesal, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri? Apa kau mau Onee-chan gendong?" tanya Mizuki.

Lalu tiba-tiba Hitsugaya berdiri dan wajahnya pucat, merona lagi.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa berjalan sendri," jawab Hitsugaya. Dia takut akan terinfeksi virus gaje Mizuki bila bersentuhan terlalu sering dengannya. Hitsugaya lalu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat rumah seperti apa yang akan ia tempati selama seminggu kedepan.

Hitsugaya jaw drop begitu melihat bangunan yang diberdiri dihadapannya, 'Ini sih bukan rumah. Tapi mansion!' teriak Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Shiro-chan ayo cepet kesini! nanti Onee-chan tinggal loh!" teriak Mizuki dari depan pintu mansion tempatnya tinggal sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ala miss univers.

Lalu dengan langkah setengah diseret Hitsugaya berjalan mendekati Mizuki.

Setelah Hitsugaya berada didekatnya, Mizuki lalu membuka pintu double dihadapannya, "Tadaima..." teriak Mizuki.

"Okaerinasai...Mizuki-sama," sambut dua orang butler didepan pintu.

Kedua butler sama-sama mengenakan jas berwarna hitam. Salah satu dari mereka berbadan tinggi dan berambut hitam, dia juga memiliki mata berwarna merah seperti saringgan sasuke. Sedangkan satunya lagi tampak seperti anak SMA, dia memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna biru. Mereka berdua sama-sama cakep.

'Ckckck...cakep-cakep jadi butler. Sayang sekali.' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Mizuki-sama, selamat datang! Saya sangat khawatir ketika mendengar anda kecelakaan," kata butler yang yang berambut biru ketika Mizuki sudah masuk kedalam mansion.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hayate-kun! Aku cuma keserempet semut kok!" jawab Mizuki.

"Owh...begitu..." kata Hayate sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'keserempet semut kok bisa bikin orang koma 2 hari ya? Apa semutnya sebesar tiranasaurus ya?'

"Syukurlah anda sudah bisa pulang, Nona," kata butler yang berambut hitam sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa Hitsugaya merasa senyuman butler itu mirip senyuman Ichimaru gin, "Mansion tampak sepi dan tenang tanpa anda," butler itu menekankan kata 'tenang' dan 'tanpa anda' kepada Mizuki.

"Aw...sebegitu rindunya kah, dirimu padaku, Sebastian?" kata Mizuki dengan nada ala telenovela.

Sebastian cuman tersenyum mendengar jawaban Mizuki, 'Ho...saya malah pengen anda koma dan ga bangun-bangun lagi,' kata Sebastian dalam hati.

Ketika melihat Hitsugaya, Hayate menyadari ternyata Mizuki tidak pulang sendiri, "Ah...nona, anda bawa tamu?" tanya Hayate.

"Bukan! ini adikku," jawab Mizuki sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hitsugaya.

"Hah? Adik?" kata Hayate kaget. 'OMG...bertambah lagi makhluk gaje, tuan rumah mansion ini.' kata Hayate sambil meratapi masa depannya yang suram karena harus berhadapan dengan makhluk gaje yang lain.

"Yapz...namanya adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro, dia akan menjadi adik Mizuki selama seminggu," jelas Mizuki.

Sebastian dan Hayate menghela nafas, 'Owh...ternyata dia bukan adik Mizuke beneran. Pasti anak itu cuma korban dari kegajean Mizuki,' kata mereka berdua dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu biar saya siapakan kamar untuk Toushiro-sama," kata Sebastian mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk menyiapkan kamar untuk Hitsugaya.

"Tunggu dulu Sebastian! Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan kamar untuk Shiro-chan," panggi Mizuki, "Shiro-chan akan tidur bersama Mizuki."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Mizuki, sepontan Hitsugaya menjauhi Mizuki dengan wajah pucat. Sedangkan Hayate dan Sebastian cuma terpaku menatap Mizuki dengan wajah horror, 'OMG...Ternyata selain gaje, Mizuki juga pedophline!' teriak mereka bertiga dalam hati.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Mizuki sweat drop, "aku tidak merencanakan ngapa-ngapain Shiro-chan kok!"

Mendengar penjelasan Mizuki mereka bertiga menghela nafas lega, 'Abis kalau dia yang bilang kedengerannya jadi hentai sih,' kata mereka bertiga sesempak dalam hati.

"Owh, kau buat orang jantungan saja, Mizuki-sama," kata Hayate sambil mengelap keringat dinginnya.

"Shiro-chan kan adik Mizuki, ga mungkin Mizuki melakukan hal buruk pada Shiro-chan," kata Mizuki sambil melembung karena ketiga laki-laki dalam ruangan itu mencurigainya hentai. "Yah...Mizuki sudah mengantuk. Ayo Shiro-chan kita tidur!" kata Mizuki lagi sambil menyeret Hitsugaya lagi.

'Uh...kayanya Mizuki seneng banget sih nyeret orang? sudah berapa kali nih aku diseret hari ini?' Kata Hitsugaya ketika diseret Mizuki menuju kamarnya.

~H~

Saat sampai dikamar Mizuki, Hitsugaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia melihat banyak poster taichou gotei 13 ditempel dikamarnya yang sangat luas, tapi dibandingkan Taichou yang lain posternya lah yang paling banyak.

Hitsugaya sangat terkejut ketika melihat poster dirinya dan Ichimaru sedang berpelukkan. "Ke...kenapa aku dan Ichimaru pelukkan kaya begitu?" kata Hitsugaya terbata-bata sambil menujuk poster itu dengan wajah pucat. Dia mengingat-ingat kapan dia pernah photo sama Ichimaru seperti itu.

"Poster itu bagus kan?" kata Mizuki sambil nyengir, "Poster itu cuma ada 5 loh didunia, dalam 5 detik poster itu langsung habis ketika dijual." jelas Mizuki.

Tapi orang yang sedang dijelasinnya tidak mendengarkan karena sibuk dengan alamnya sendiri.

"Tapi karena Kairi salah kasih info, Mizuki datangnya 5 hari kemudian," sambung Mizuki.

"Loh? Terus kau kok dapet posternya?" tanya Hitsugaya kembali dari dunia imajinasinya.

"Iya akhirnya Mizuki ngancem perusahaannya mencetak satu lagi, kalau ga Mizuki hancurkan perusahaan itu pake gundam," jawab Mizuki sambil tersenyum ala Hiruma Yoichi.

'Orang ini…Makhluk yang mengerikan,' kata Hitsugaya sambil gemetaran.

Lalu Hitsugaya melihat-lihat ruangan itu. Benda-benda yang ada diruangan itu layaknya kamar pada umumnya, satu hal yang menarik perhatian Hitsugaya adalah lemari buku yang sangat besar, didalamnya ada bermacam-macam buku non-fiction, novel, manga, majalah juga Kaset dorama dan anime.

Diantara manga yang ada dalam lemari buku itu Hitsugaya tertarik dengan manga yang berjudul BLEACH. Lalu Hitsugaya mengambilnya dan membacanya.

Sementara itu Mizuki yang sudah selesai menggelar tiker yang akan dia buat alas tidurnya, menyalakan laptop kesayangannya.

Setelah laptopnya menyala Mizuki lalu menyetel lagu 'Sen no yoru koete'nya Aqua timez.

Hitsugaya yang mendengar lagu itu tertarik dan mendekati Mizuki, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Mizuki mau update fanfic yang lupa Mizuki update," jawab Mizuki sambil menuliz alamat suatu situs di mozila.

'Katanya mau tidur, kok malah main internet sih?!' Toushiro sweat drop, "Fanfic? Apa itu?" tanya Hitsugaya yang tidak tahu apa itu fanfic.

"Fanfic itu singkatan dari fanfiction..." jelas Mizuki sambil menulis alamat email dan codenya lalu mengklik tombol login, "Cerita yang dibuat dengan memijam setting dan character suatu film, manga atau apa sajalah..."

"Owh begitu..." kata Hitsugaya sambil manggut-manggut, " jadi...cerita apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Shiro-chan mau baca? Mizuki punya print outnya," kata Mizuki sambil memberikan hasil print sekitar 50 halaman. Judulnya adalah LOST.

Toushiro mulai membaca fanfic itu ketika Mizuki sibuk mengedit chapter yang akan diupdatenya.

Ketika Mizuki selesai mengupdate dan menshut down laptopnya, Hitsugaya juga sudah selesai membaca fanfic Mizuki.

Lalu dengan nada kesal Hitsugaya protes kepada Mizuki, "Kenapa dicerita itu aku dijadiin kucing?"

"Abis kucingkan imut," jawab Mizuki.

"Terus kenapa pairku mesti Karin?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi dengan nada kesal. Kali ini wajahnya merona.

"Tapi kau suka Karin kan?" goda Mizuki. Hitsugaya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mizuki dan membuang muka, tetapi Mizuki bisa melihat wajah Hitsugaya tambah merah.

"Satu lagi..." pandangan Hitsugaya kembali kepada Mizuki, rona merah diwajahnya mulang menghilang, "Sebenarnya...apa sih rencana Aizen?" tanya Hitsugaya penasaran.

"Ho ho ho...kalau yang itu sih rahasia," kata Mizuki sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Hitsugaya langsung ilfil melihat mizuki mengedipkan matanya. Dalam hati Hitsugaya menyesal sudah bertanya.

Mizuki merenggankan pinggangnya lalu menguap. Dia melihat jam sudah menujukkan pukul 23.20, "Ah...sudah malam...ayo kita tidur Shiro-chan!" ajak Mizuki.

"Karena Onee-chan sayang Shiro-chan, jadi Onee-chan yang tidur diatas tikar," kata Mizuki sambil duduk diatas tikar yang sudah dia gelar disamping tempat tidurnya.

Hitsugaya sweat drop lalu berkata, "Seterah kau saja sih, tapi apa kamu yakin mau tidur dibawah? Kasurnya kan sangat luas,"kata Hitsugaya sambil duduk diatas ranjang king size Mizuki.

"Ga apa-apa kok, Onee-chan tidur diatas tikar saja," jawab Mizuki.

"Owh ya sudah. Tapi kenapa juga kau menggelar tikar diatas karpet? Bukannya lebih nyaman tidur diatas karpet dari pada ditikar?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Kali ini dia sudah merebahkan diri dan menarik selimut Mizuki yang hangat untuk menyelimuti dirinya.

"Owh...iya ya..." kata Mizuki seakan baru menyadari donat itu ada lubang ditengahnya.

~H~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Tapi Hitsugaya masih belum dapat tertidur. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar Mizuki yang berwarna biru.

"Neh...Shiro-chan, kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Mizuki.

"Aku ga bisa tidur gara-gara ada seorang gadis gaje yang terus-menerus menatapku dari tadi," kata Hitsugaya kesal. Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya kepada Mizuki hanya untuk mengirim death glare kepadanya.

"Ah...Shiro-chan ga usah malu-malu kaya begitu sama Onee-chan," kata Mizuki menghiraukan death glare Hitsugaya.

'Kamu sih bukan Onee-chan, tapi Oneng-chan, mana ada orang bisa tidur kalau diliatin terus' umpat Toushiro dalam hati.

"kalau begitu Onee-chan matikan lampunya ya, biar Shiro-chan bisa tidur," kata Mizuki sambil mematikan lampu.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Hitsugaya tertidur dan ngorok.

'Aw...bahkan suara ngoroknya pun terdengar imut,' kata Mizuki dalam hati, lalu dia mengambil buku kecil dan pulpen dari atas meja belajarnya.

Dengan menggunakan penerangn dari senter HPnya, Mizuki menulis sesuatu dalam buku catatan kecilnya.

Setelah selesai, Mizuki lalu menutupnya dan dengan senyum ala Hiruma Yoichi, Mizuki menulis 'Daftar Kegiatan Bersama Shiro-chan Selama Seminggu' didepan sampul buku catatan itu.

Lalu Mizuki bergegas tidur tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

* * *

Disclaimer:

BLEACH©Tite Kubo

Kuroshitsuji©Toboso Yana

Gundam00©Sunrise

NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto

Hayate no Gotoku©Kenjiro hata

Eyeshield21©Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

* * *

Bagaimana pendapat reader tentang multy chappy yang ini? =3

Kusanagi menunggu review juga sarannya apa yang akan Mizuki lakukan bersama Shiro-chan, ya! =D  
*Dibankai Toushiro*

Mind to Review?

-Kusanagi-


	2. Day 1

Thanx buat para reader yang udah kasih masukan idenya lewat review...XD

Kusanagi akan terus menunggu review dan masukan dari para reader...

* * *

**Brother For A Week**

Day 1

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Kusanagi...

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakkan horror maha dasyat yang menggetarkan mansion keluarga Kusanagi yang panjang x lebarnya 500 meter itu. Apakah yang sebenarnay terjadi? Mari kita flash back sebentar.

_Flash back..._

Sebastian Michaelis, butler keluarga Kusanagi memulai salah satu ritual paginya. Yaitu, membangunkan sang nona keluaraga Kusanagi, Mizuki. Walau enggan, tapi dia mau ga mau harus menjalankan ritual pagi itu demi membayar utang keluarga Phantomhive yang kepada keluarga Kusanagi.

"Nona..." kata sebastian sambil menguncang-guncangkan sang nona keluarga Kusanagi.

Tetapi jangankan membuka matanya, sang nona tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya, tiker tercinta.

Lalu Sebastian pun menggunakan bermacam-macam cara untuk membangunkan sang nona mulai dari mengoyang-goyangkan kaus kaki yang tidak pernah dicuci selama satu abad di depan hidung Mizuki hingga cara yang cukup ekstrim, yaitu menyiramnya dengan air kembang tujuh rupa. Tapi tak ada satupun cara itu yang berhasil membangunkan Mizuki.

'Hm...sepertinya aku harus menggunakan jurus khusus nih!' kata Sebastian dalam hati. Lalu dia mendekati Mizuki dan berbisik dikupingnya, "Nona...kalau anda masih tidak mau bangun, tuan Kaze bilang akan membuang semua koleksi BLEACH anda ke Segitiga bermuda."

Setelah Sebastian selesai berbisik, Mizuki langsung membuka matanya dan berteriak horror, "TidaAaaKkk...!!!"

Mizuki berteriak dengan kekuatan suara yang bisa membuat manusia dan hewan normal dalam radius 50 meter pingsan, Untungnya dalam radius 50 meter tidak ada manusia biasa, yang ada hanyalah iblis, shinigami dan manusia-manusia gaje yang tidak terpengaruh teriak maha dasyat Mizuki.

_End flash back..._

Ngomong-ngomong soal shinigami, ya...di kediaman keluarga Kusanagi memang ada seorang shinigami berambut putih yang mungil nan imut yang tinggal di tempat itu, tepatnya di kamar Mizuki.

Sang shinigami mungil membuka mata emeraldnya yang indah dengan sangat terkejut ketika mendengar teriakkan horror Mizuki. melihat matahari masih terbit disebelah timur bukan di barat shinigami mungil itu lalu menghela nafas lega "Huf...ku kira sudah kiamat, ternyata belum. Bikin kaget saja..."

Emerald bertemu light brown, Mizuki menatap Hitsugaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kya~ ada Hitsugaya. Ternyata mimpiku jadi kenyataan," teriak Mizuki sambil memeluk Hitsugaya bengan pelukan peremuk tulang.

"Uhok...oksigen please..." kata Hitsugaya seperti ikan dalam kaleng (Sarden dong..O.o'a). Wajahnya menjadi kebiru-biruan karena paru-parunya tidak dapat suplai oksigen. Sebelum dibankai Tite Kubo, lalu Mizuki segera melepaskan Hitsugaya sebelum ia mati tercekik.

"Mimpi? Memangnyan kamu ga inget kalau kamu yang menyeret aku ketempat ini agar menjadi adikmu selama seminggu?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menjauh dari Mizuki. Hitsugaya trauma dipeluk lagi sama makhluk super gaje itu karena pelukan Mizuki lebih dasyat dari Matsumoto.

"Owh... Mizuki lupa! untung Shiro-chan ngingetin Mizuki!" jawab Mizuki dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Dalam hati Hitsugaya menyesal sudah ngingetin Mizuki. Tau begitu tadi malem dia bakal kabur pulang ke Soul Society.

"Nona..." panggil Sebastian, "Tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu anda untuk sarapan! Sebaiknya anda segera bersiap sebelum mereka mati kelaparan."

"Owh...iya...Mizuki akan segera turun kalau sudah selesai mandi," jawab Mizuki.

"Kalau begitu, tuan muda silahkan ikut bersama saya, anda bisa pakai kamar mandi di kamar sebelah," kata Sebastian kepada Hitsugaya.

Mendengar kata-kata Sebastian, tiba-tiba terbesit ide dalam kepala Mizuki, "Ah...Shiro-chan, mandi sama Mizuki aja ya biar! hemat air!" kata Mizuki sambil membalikkan badannya. Tetapi Sebastian dan Hitsugaya sudah menghilang dari dalam kamar itu. Ternyata selain gaje, Mizuki juga sedikit hentai, benar-benar makhluk yang berbahaya! (Author di timpuk Mizuki, Mizuki: shut up! Yang nuliskan kamu!). Lalu dengan pipi melembung Mizuki pun masuk kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandi kembang pete paginya.

~H~

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Hitsugaya mendapatkan secarik kertas diatas meja dari Sebastian. Dia menyuruh Hitsugaya menunggu Mizuki kalau sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Sebastian khawatir Hitsugaya akan tersasar dalam Mansion kalau pergi sendirian. Owh iya, hari ini Hitsugaya mengenakan jeans abu-abu dan kaus putih polos dirangkap dengan jaket hitam bertudung.

Hitsugaya lalu berdiri dikoridor depan kamar Mizuki untuk menunggu Mizuki keluar. Dia memperhatikan sepanjang koridor itu terdapat banya lukisan-lukisan antik dan aneh seperti lukisan jengkol dalam kuah kecap, lukisan udang dalam tepung dan masih banyak lukisan aneh lainnya.

Akhirnya setelah hampir setengah abad hitsugaya menunggu, sang biang gaje keluar juga, "Ah...Shiro-chan kau menungguku ya?" tanya Mizuki sambil lompat tupai kearah Hitsugaya. Dia bermaksud memeluk Hitsugaya lagi, tetapi kali ini Hitsugaya berhasil menghindarinya. Alhasil, Mizuki menabrak tembok di belakang Hitsugaya, "hu...uh...Shiro-chan nakal menghindari pelukan Onee-chan," kata Mizuki sambil memegang hidungnya yang mimisan gara-gara menabrak tembok.

Hari ini Mizuki mengenakan dress berwarna pink muda dan cardigan bertudung warna putih. Dia juga mengenakan bandana warna putih diatas kepalanya.

"Siapa juga yang menunggu mu! Aku tidak pergi duluan karena takut nyasar ditempat ini," jawab Hitsugaya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Ih~ ga usah malu-malu gitu sama Onee-chan," kata Mizuki dengan PeDenya. Sementara itu Hitsugaya merinding mendengarnya.

"Nah Shiro-chan, ayo pergi keruang makan," kata Mizuki sambil menyeret Hitsugaya kearah tembok yang ada lukisannya. Lalu dia mendorong salah satu lukisan yang bergambarkan jengkol hingga nampaklah sebuah jalan rahasia, "kalau ke ruang makan lewat sini." Kata Mizuki sambil melompat kedalam jalan rahasia yang seperti perosotan itu. Lalu Hitsugaya pun mengikuti Mizuki lompat kedalam jalan rahasia itu.

Setelah Hitsugaya menapakkan kakinya kembali kelantai, Hitsugaya sweat drop melihat pemandangan yang di dapatnya setelah keluar dari jalan rahasia itu. Bukanya sampai di ruang makan, mereka malah sampai di dalam WC, mana WC itu bau jengkol lagi!

"Upsh...salah jalan rahasia lagi!" kata Mizuki sambil celingukan melihat sekitarnya, "seharusnya tadi kita pakai jalan rahasia dibalik lukisan buah pete bukan buah jengkol."

"Memangnya ga ada jalan lain yang lebih normal ya?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menutup hidungnya, "satu lagi memangnya jengkol sama pete itu termasuk buah-buahan ya?"

"Loh? Memangnya bukan ya?" tanya Mizuki dengan tampang polos.

"Ga tau dan tidak peduli..." jawab Hitsugaya mulai mual mencium bau WC yang amit-amit, "Pokoknya sekarang kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!" kata Hitsugaya dengan wajah pucat.

"Owh baiklah..." kata Mizuki sambil mendorong tembok di sampingnya. Lalu setelah itu tembok itu bergeser dan tampaklah sebuah pintu rahasia.

"Uh...bisa ga pake jalan yang normal aja?" tanya Hitsugaya meragukan tempat disisi lain pintu itu.

"Tenang aja ini jalan normalnya kok," jawab Mizuki sambil menggumamkan lagu Kamen Rider.

Dalam hati Hitsugaya berkata, "Mana ada jalan normal kaya gitu!"

Setelah hampir satu jam mereka berputar-putar dalam mansion, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan mereka, ruang makan.

"Selamat siang nona," kata Hayate begitu melihat Mizuki.

"Hah? Kok siang?" tanya Mizuki bingung.

"Sekarang ini sudah pukul 11.56 , nona," jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum senang, "Berkat anda kita menghemat sarapan dan makan siang."

Sementara itu di meja makan, Lyona duduk tepar menunggu Mizuki. Dia hampir kering karena terlalu lama menunggu Mizuki.

"Mizuki...kau lama sekali!" kata Lyona dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Idih...siapa juga yang minta ditungguin," jawab Mizuki tanpa rasa bersalah. lalu sebuah suriken tiba-tiba melesat ke arah kepalanya dan dengan sigap Mizuki menghindarinya.

"Dasar anak tak tau diuntung!" kata Lyona sambil bersiap melempar suriken yang lain, "bunda kutuk jadi batu loh!" ancam Lyona.

"Betul...betul..." entah dari mana seorang mummi membetulkan kata-kata Lyona sambil manggut-manggut.

"Loh...bunda, sejak kapan bunda selingkuh sama mummi?" tanya Mizuki sambil menunjuk mummi yang sedang duduk di kursi paling depan meja makan itu, "terus, Mizuki dikutuknya jadi batu kaya patung liberti aja ya bunda, soalnya kalau kaya patung pancoran kurang elit sih," kata Mizuki sambil duduk di hadapan Lyona. Sementara Hitsugaya duduk di sebelah Lyona karena ga mau dekat-dekat Mizuki terlalu lama.

"Terserak apa katamu nak," kata Lyona malas menanggapi keanehan putrinya, "terus, mummi itu bukan selingkuhan bunda! Itu ayahmu tahu!"

"Yah..." kata Mizuki kecewa.

"Owh...jadi selama ini bunda toh yang punya selingkuhan," tanya Kaze cemburu.

"Loh, ayah baru tau ya?" tanya Mizuki dengan tampang polos.

Sementara itu Kaze kejang-kejang kena serangan jantung, "bunda, kalau ayah almarhum kena serangan jantung, nanti bunda nikahnya sama Zero Kiryu aja ya! Sapa tau nanti adik Mizuki kaya shiro-chan."

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hitsugaya, sekarang ini dia sedang tidur disisi lain ruangan karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang keluarga Kusanagi bicarakan. Disamping tempat Hitsugaya tidur, terdapat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Bangunkan aku kalau sudah selesai!'

"Owh, tentu saja nak," jawab Lyona dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Nikah sama Ichiru Kiryu juga boleh!"

Sementara itu Kaze yang tadi kejang-kejang kena serangan jantung langsung sembuh mendengar perkataan Mizuki dan Lyona. Dia ga ikhlas ketika ia mati Lyona langsung menikah lagi sama cowok yang dia anggep ga lebih ganteng darinya, "Hu...uhu...dasar wanita siluman naga berkepala tiga," kata Kaze sambil menangis.

"Wah, Blue eyes ultimate blue dragon dung!" sambung Mizuki bersemangat.

"Apa katamu siluman toge bantat!" kata Lyona sambil mengeluarkan kunai dan bersiap-siap melemparnya kepada Kaze.

"Uwekz...ampun!!!" kata Kaze ketakutan.

"Yeah...acara favorit Mizuki, suami-suami takut istri..." teriak Mizuki senang.

"Ini sih bukan suami-suami takut istri, tapi KDRT..." teriak Kaze sambil menghindari kunai-kunai yang berterbangan kearahnya.

Sementara itu Hitsugaya yang terbangun karena mendengar suara ribut Kaze dan Lyona. Lalu ia bertanya pada Sebastian dan Hayate yang duduk disampingnya sambil makan popcron, "Kapan nih makan siangnya?"

"Tunggu sebentar, tanggung lagi adegan serunya nih!" kata Sebastian dan Hayate yang sedang menonton Lyona melempar kunainya pada Kaze seakan-akan mereka sedang nonton anime Naruto. Sementara itu Kaze menepis semua serangan kunai Lyona dengan wajan.

~H~

Akhirnya setelah hampir setengah jam berlalu, acara pembantaian Lyona terhadap Kaze pun berakhire. Pasalnya Lyona sudah tepar karena terlalu lapar. Akhirnya mereka berhenti dan memulai sarapan yang berganti judul jadi makan siang.

"Menu makan siang ini agak spesial..." kata Sebastian sambil membuka tudung saji di atas meja makan.

Lalu dari dalam tudung saji itu keluar cahaya persis seperti anime masak memasak yang author lupa apa judulnya, "menu makan siang kali ini adalah semur jengkol dan tumis pete," kata Sebastian dengan bangga.

"Hah? Makanan apa itu?" tanya Hitsugaya yang sepanjang hidup dan matinya, baru pertama kali ini mendengar melihat jengkol dan pete secara live.

"Silahkan dicoba sendiri!" kata Hayate sambil memberikan semur jenkol pada Hitsugaya. Lalu tanpa curiga Hitsugaya pun memakannya.

"Puih...makanan apa ini!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Loh? Ga enak ya?" tanya Hayate kecewa.

"Boleh minta lagi?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menyodorkan piring kosong kepada Hayate.

"Owh, 'Puih' tadi maksudnya 'Wuih' ya?" tanya Hayate sambil menyodorkan sepiring penuh semur jengkol pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya hanya manggut-manggut menjawab pertanyaan Hayate, karena mulutnya sedang asik memakan habis semur jengkol dalam piringnya.

Ketika Hitsugaya, Mizuki dan Lyona sedang asik-asiknya mengembat semur jengkol diatas meja, tiba-tiba Kaze berteriak, "STOP!!!"

Alhasil, semua orang dalam ruangan itu cengong menatap Kaze sambil bertanya "Hah?" ala paduan suara.

"Hu...uhu...aku ga kebagian semur jengkolnya." Kata Kaze sambil menangis sedih.

~H~

Selesai makan siang, Mizuki langsung menyeret Hitsugaya ke suatu pusat perbelanjaan. Kali ini mereka pergi tidak naik gundam seperti hari sebelumnya karena Setsuna dan gundamnya sedang berperang melawan A-Law. Setsuna sangat bersyukur karena sekarang ini dia sedang bertempur. Dia lebih senang suruh perang dari pada disuruh mengantar Mizuki walaupun hanya mengantarnya ke mini market di depan mansion.

Akhirnya agar bisa cepat sampai di tempat yang ditujunya, Mizuki meminjam pintu kemana saja milik Doraemon yang dengan senang hati Doraemon pinjemin karena Mizuki ngejanjiin akan membelikan ia selusin kue dorayaki.

Sesampainya dipusat perbelanjaan, Mizuki menghilang kedalam sebuah toko yang tampak luarnya sangat mencurigakan. Setelah keluar dari toko itu Mizuki menatap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum nista.

"Shiro-chan...ayo kita pulang," kata Mizuki tidak sabar menunjukan benda yang dia beli kepada Hitsugaya.

"Loh? Sudah mau pulang? Ya sudah lah..." jawab Hitsugaya. Dia merasa senang karena bisa cepat-cepat pulang lalu tidur agar hari ini cepat berlalu sebelum ke gajean lain muncul disekitarnya.

Ketika mereka akan pulang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan wanita yang sangat familiar bagi Mizuki, "KYA~ copet...!!!"

Lalu Mizuki dan Hitsugaya pun mendekati sumber suara itu.

"Loh, tante Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Mizuki kepada pemilik suara jeritan tadi. Orang itu adalah Haruno Sakura, adiknya Lyona dari Konoha.

Lalu sebuah suriken melesat kearah Mizuki. Dengan sigap Mizuki menepis suriken itu dengan wajan yang entah asalnya dari mana itu, "Hah...sudah kuduga, percuma aku jadi anaknya Kaze kalau suriken seperti itu tidak bisa kuhindari," kata Mizuki seakan-akan dia sudah tahu kalau akan ada suriken melayang ke arahnya.

"Sudah ribuan kali ku katakan, jangan panggil aku tante, panggil aku Oneesama!" kata Sakura dengan marah. Dibelakangnya tampak bayangan luciffer sedang pegang golok karena dia lupa taruh sabitnya di mana.

"Owh iya, Mizuki lupa!" kata Mizuki dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kelihatanya ancaman Sakura tidak berpengaruh padanya.

"Lalu tadi ada apa sakura-nee?" tanya Mizuki lagi.

"Akh...aku lupa. Tasku dijambret!" teriak Sakura sambil menujuk-nunjuk arah penjambret tadi pergi.

"Lah, kamu kan shinobi. Kenapa tidak dikejar sendiri?" tanya Mizuki sweat drop begitu juga Hitsugaya.

"Ho ho ho...aku lupa kalau aku adalah shinobi," Kata Sakura sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Ketika Sakura hendak mengejar penjambret itu, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam berlari kearah mereka dengan kecepatan cahaya. Bayangan hitam itu adalah, Kobayakawa sena.

"Tante...ini tasnya," kata Sena sambil menyerahkan tas milik Sakura kepada Sakura. Nampaknya Sena lah yang mengejar penjambret tadi dan berhasil merebut kembali tas Sakura.

"Siapa yang kau panggil tante, hah?" tanya Sakura marah sambil mencengkram pundak Sena. Untungnya pundak Sena tidak apa-apa. Kalau tidak Sakura pasti akan dikejar-kejar Ceberus.

"Hi~ ampun kak!" kata Sena sambil ketakutan.

Lalu Monta dan Mamori pun datang mendekati Sena.

"Sena!!!" teriak Monta pake ToWa tepat ditelinga sena.

Lalu Sena pun segera berlari menjauh dari Monta,"Hie~ aku bisa bengar walaupun kau ga pake ToWa, baka saru!" teriak Sena Kesal.

"Loh, Riku, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Monta ketika melihat Hitsugaya. Karena bukan merasa namanya, Hitsugaya pun cuekin Monta.

"Owh...iya aku baru sadar kalau Riku ada disini," kata Sena sambil menarik lengan Hitsugaya.

"Aku bukan Riku," jawab Hitsugaya sambil menarik tangannya dari Sena dan melipat keduanya di depan dadanya.

"Loh Riku, kau kena amnesia ya?" tanya Mamori khawatir.

"Namaku bukan Riku! Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro," kata Hitsugaya mulai kesal.

"Mamori-nee kayanya Riku benar-benar kena amnesia. Ayo kita bawa dia ke dokter syaraf," kata Monta sambil menarik Hitsugaya.

"Hwa~ jangan bawa Shiro-chan!" rengek Mizuki sambil menarik sebelah lengan Hitsugaya yang tidak ditarik Monta. Maka terjadilah perlombaan tarik tambang antara Monta dan Mizuki dengan Hitsugaya sebagai tambangnya.

Merasa kedua tangannya akan putus, Hitsugaya pun berteriak dengan sangat amat marah, "Hentikan!!!"

Lalu Mizuki dan Monta pun melepaskan tangan hitsugaya lalu bersembunyi di belakang Sakura dan Mamori karena takut akan di bankai, eh, bantai Hitsugaya. (Dibantai karena sekarang Hitsugaya ga bawa Hyourinmaru)

Tiba-tiba seorang anak berambut putih dan mata emerald yang persis seperti Hitsugaya datang mendekati mereka. Tapi tentu saja imutan Hitsugaya, Ho ho ho...

"Sena, Mamo-nee, Monta...sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya anak itu. (Reader: ga ada kata-kata laen apa? Nanya sedang apa mulu.

"Loh! Riku..." Sena, Mamori dan Sena terbelalak begitu melihat Kitani Riku yang asli datang, "kalau begitu itu siapa dong!" tanya mereka sambil menujuk Hitsugaya.

"Sudah ku katakan namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro," kata Hitsugaya dengan nada kesal.

Lalu Hitsugaya dan Riku pun saling bertatapan. Keduanya sama-sama terbelalak melihat orang yang ada di hadapan mereka mirip dengan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berteriak histeris, "AaaaAaa...!!!"

"Wah...adegan yang mengharukan!" kata Mizuki sambil nangis bombay.

"Hah? Mengharukan gimana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Akhirnya setelah lama berpisah, dua saudara kembar kembali bertemu," jelas Mizuki sambil mengelap ingusnya di baju Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya kembaran!!!" teriak Hitsugaya dan Riku bersamaan.

"AaaAaa...ini gawat!" teriak Hitsugaya dan Riku bersamaan lagi, Sakura, Mizuki, Monta dan Sena sweat drop melihat kekompakkan mereka berdua. Dalam hati mereka berkata, 'Bukan kembar tapi kompak begitu.'

"aku sudah melihat dopplganger, sebentar lagi aku akan mati," teriak mereka berdua sambil saling tunjuk.

*Dopplganger, belahan diri kita yang sangat mirip dengan kita. Konon orang yang melihat dopplganger diri sendirinya akan mati*

"Pst...Shiro-chan," bisik Mizuki, "bukannya kamu memang sudah mati?"

"Owh...iya ya..." kata Hitsugaya seakan-akan baru menyadari kalau ada lubang ditengah donat. Lalu Hitsugaya kembali menatap Riku, "aku bukan dopplganger kok!" kata Hitsugaya kepada Riku. Dalam hati dia berkata, 'aku shinigami, dewa yang mengatur kematian...ho ho ho...'

"Owh, syukurlah...kupikir aku akan mati!" kata Riku sambil menghela nafasnya, lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Sena...Monta, hari ini kalian ada pertandingan kan? Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kalian akan dibunuh oleh Hiruma loh!' kata Riku kepada.

Lalu Monta dan Sena pun melihat jam tangan mereka, "Ah...gawat...kalau begitu kami pergi duluan ya!" kata Sena sambil menyeret Monta dan Mamori berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

'Hebat! Ternyata manusia juga ada yang bisa menggunakan shunpo,' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," kata Riku bersiap-siap mengejar Sena. Sebelum dia pergi, dia menatap Hitsugaya untuk terakhir kalinya, "Sampai jumpa kak!" kata Riku kepada.

"Sampai jumpa dik! Jangan mampir-mampir ke neraka, langsung pulang ke rumah! Dicariin emak!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menganggukan kepalanya memberi izin pada Riku untuk pergi.

Sakura dan Mizuki yang melihat langsung melongo dan speechless. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya Hitsugaya sama Riku itu saudara atau apa sih? Dasar GaJe!

~H~

"Neh...neh...sakura-nee, kok om Sasuke ga pernah dateng menjenguk Mizuki sih?" tanya Mizuki ketika mereka dalam perjalan pulang dengan baling-baling bambu yang mereka pinjem dari Doraemon.

'Mana ada orang normal yang sudi ngejenguk kamu!' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati, 'yang ada mereka takut ketularan virus Gaje kamu!'

"Abang Sasuke takut sama bunda kamu!" kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas, "ketika bunda kamu hamil kamu, bunda kamu ngidam ngebacok Sasuke ketika mencium baunya dalam radius 100 meter."

'Memangnya itu orang ga pernah mandi berabad-abad sampai baunya tercium dalam radius 100 meter ya?' tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Wajar aja, om Sasuke udah ngebunuh om Itachi sih!" kata Mizuki sambil cemberut, "kalau om Itachi masih hidup, pasti sekarang dia yang jadi papih Mizuki!"

Sementara itu di Soul Society, Itachi bersyukur kalau dirinya telah dibunuh Sasuke. Dia lebih memilih mati dari pada harus punya anak kaya Mizuki.

Tanpa terasa merekapun sampai di mansion keluarga Kusanagi. Begitu mereka mandarat, sebuah bayangan melesat menubruk Sakura hingga ia terpental sejauh 10 meter.

"Khu...hu...hu...kau lengah Sakura!" kata Bayangan itu yang ternyata adalah Lyona.

Lalu sakura pun segera bangkit dan mengambil beberapa kunai dari balik bajunya. Kemudian, dengan cepat Sakura melempar kunai-kunai itu kepada Lyona. Dengan sigap Lyona menepis serangan kunai Sakura dengan tameng kebanggaan keluarga Kusanagi, wajan penggorengan.

"Kau butuh belajar seratus tahun lagi untuk bisa mengalahkanku!" kata Lyona sambil melempar penggorengan yang di pegangnya seperti suriken. Dengan sukses wajan itu mendarat tepat di jidat Sakura, yang dengan sukses pula membuat Sakura pingsan seketika. Inilah salah satu sebab kenapa shinobi menggunakan ikat kepala di jidat. Mereka takut ada wajan melayang kejidat mereka dan membuat mereka pingsan.

Sementara itu Hitsugaya, Mizuki, Sebastian, Hayate dan Kaze yang entah sejak kapan berkumpul berteriak kecewa. Mereka kecewa karena pertandingan Sakura dan Lyona berakhir secepat itu, pada hal mereka baru saja dapat kerupuk jengkol yang dibawa Hayate.

Lyona menatap kumpulan orang gaje dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin, "Baiklah, selanjutnya siapa yang mau dibantai?"

Selesai Lyona berbicara, kumpulan orang gaje di hadapannya sudah kabur entah kemana, yang tersisa hanyalah debu-debu yang berterbangan.

~H~

"Oi...Mizuki, tadi kau beli apa di pusat perbelanjaan?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Mizuki yang sedang mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di notebooknya yang bernama Silvia sambil cengar-cengir mencurigakan.

"Owh iya...aku hampir saja lupa!" kata Mizuki sambil menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Lalu Mizuki mengeluarkan benda yang dibelinya dari bungkusnya.

Detik kemudian Hitsugaya menyesal telah mengingatkan Mizuki tentang benda nista itu. Ternyata benda yang Mizuki beli adalah satu setel baju maid berwarna pink berrenda-renda lengkap dengan bando kuping kucing dan ekor kucing berwarna hitam.

Lalu dengan senyum licik Mizuki mendekati Hitsugaya sambil mendekatkan baju itu pada Hitsugaya.

"jangan-jangan baju itu..." keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari jidat Hitsugaya.

"Yepz...aku ingin kau mengenakan ini!" kata Mizuki sambil terus mendekati Hitsugaya.

Ketika Hitsugaya hendak kabur, tiba-tiba Sebastian dan Hayate muncul di belakangnya. Lalu mereka berdua menangkap Hitsugaya agar tidak bisa kabur.

~H~

Setelah bertarung selama 10 menit akhirnya Hitsugaya berhasil dipakaikan baju maid itu oleh Mizuki.

Hayate dan Mizuki hampir saja mimisan melihat ke imutan Hitsugaya dalam kostum maid itu. Sementara itu Hitsugaya wajahnya merona sangat merah antara malu dan ingin menangis.

Seberkas cahaya blitz camera pun terbesit dalam pengelihatan Hitsugaya. Tenyata tadi sebastian telah memfoto Hitsugaya atas perintah Mizuki.

"OMG...apa kata para taichou kalau mereka sampai melihat foto itu!" kata Hitsugaya dengan wajah pucat.

"Ha ha...tenang saja foto itu tidak akan sampai ke tangan para Taichou kok!" kata Mizuki sambil peluk-peluk Hitsugaya. Reader jangan iri ya...he...he...he...

"Aku hanya akan menyebarkanya di internet!" kata Mizuki sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Jyah...itu sih lebih parah!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil melepaskan diri dari Mizuki, "Berikan foto itu padaku!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil mengejar Sebastian.

"Sebastian..." Mizuki memberi kode pada Sebastian untuk menyelamatkan foto itu dari Hitsugaya.

"Yes...my lady..." kata sebastian sambil membungkukkan badanya. Lalu ia pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Kehilangan buruannya, Hitsugaya berbelok menyerang Mizuki. Dengan menggunakan reiatsunya, Hitsugaya membekukan Mizuki jadi patung pancoran.

Mizuki yang beku dalam hati berkata, 'Aw...pose yang amat sangat tidak artistik!'

~*Day 1 finish* ~

* * *

-Omake-

Malam hari...di dapur mansion keluarga Kusanagi, di dalam kegelapan malam, sebuah bayangan hitam yang mirip kucing mencari-cari sesuatu dalam kulkas dengan amat sangat mencurigakan.

Setelah bayangan itu mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, dia pun tersenyum licik sambil menutup kambali pintu kulkas.

Hayate yang kebetulan terbangun lalu menyalakan lampu dapur.

Hayate sangat terkejut ketika melihat Hitsugaya yang memakai kuping kucing sedang berjalan mengendap-endap membawa semur jengkol sisa makan siang yang dia simpan dalam kulkas.

Hitsugaya menatap Hayate lalu berkata, "Miau..." dan pergi meninggalkan Hayate yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

Disclaimer:

BLEACH©Tite Kubo

Kuroshitsuji©Toboso Yana

Gundam00©Sunrise

NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto

Hayate no Gotoku©Kenjiro hata

Eyeshield21©Riichiro Inagaki&Yuusuke Murata

Doraemon©Fujiko.

* * *

Hwa...akhirnya setelah sekian lama fic ini bisa di update juga... XD *ditimpukin reader updatenya lama*

Maklum aja fic ini lebih sulit dibuat dari pada fic-fic kusa yang lain. (waktu nulis chappy pertama juga hampir sebulan)

Gomen...kalau semakin lama fic ini jadi semakin garing...T.T

Thank for: Nona Schiffer, Kuroyanagi, Kireina-toushirou, hiru-chan dan seCreT aRs yang udah sumbang idenya buat kusa. Bagi yang belum masuk idenya di chappy ini, tenang aja ide kalian akan kusanagi masukin di chappy selanjutnya. So...tunggu aja dan terus baca Brother For A Week! He he he...XD

Jangan lupa review juga ya!!! =3

And special thanx for: ayah Kaze dan bunda Lyon. Ke-Gajean kalian telah memberi anakmu yang satu ini inspirasi menulis fic...he...he...he...

Owh...iya, kusanagi gambar Hitsugaya yang sedang crossdress dengan cosume maid yang kusanagi deskripsiin diatas. Bagi reader yang tertarik untuk melihat, Kusanagi udah masukin alamat tempat gambarnya di profil kusanagi.

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	3. day 2

Yosh...udah hampir 3 bulan fanfic ini ga kusa update... gomenasai *nunduk-nunduk menghindari tomat busuk yang berterbangan*

Sebelumnya... Thanks buat semua reader yang sudah baca fanfic gaje ini...

Yang belum review... kusanagi tunggu reviewnya...XD

* * *

**Brother For A Week**

Day 2

Seperti chapter sebelumnya, mari kita mulai kegajean hari kedua Hitsugaya menjadi adik Mizuki dari pagi hari.

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Kusanagi...

Hari ini pun, terdengar teriakkan horror yang kemudian diikuti dengan suara ledakan maha dasyat menggetarkan mansion. Tapi, teriakkan itu bukanlah milik Mizuki. Melainkan, suara itu adalah milik seorang laki-laki korban ritual gaje keluarga kusanagi pagi ini. Dan ritual gaje pagi ini adalah...

Memburu Sasuke...

Pagi ini, Lyona terlihat dengan sorot mata pembunuh berdarah dinginnya, dengan khusunya berlari memburu Sasuke dengan kunai-kunai dan surikennya. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa beada di kediaman keluarga Kusanagi? Seperti biasa, mari kita flash back sebentar...

Para reader yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya pasti sudah tahu kalau Sakura berada di kediaman keluarga Kusanagi. Karena, ketika begitu sakura datang, dengan ganasnya Lyona menyerang Sakura dengan kunai dan wajan penggorengannya yang dengan sukses membuat shinobi berambut pink itu pingsan seketika.

Karena Sakura pingsan, ia menginap di mansion Kusanagi semalam...

Nah, Sasuke yang merasa kehilangan Istrinya segera menyusul ke mansion Kusanagi walaupun dia tahu kepalanya menjadi taruhannya.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap Sasuke masuk kedalam mansion Kusanagi. Setelah merasa aman, ia melintasi tempat yang dianggap paling angker baginya, ruang keluarga. Begitu dia mencapai tengahan ruangan, tiba-tiba suriken dan kunai menghujani dirinya. Dengan sigap Sasuke pun mengelak.

"OMG...mati gw..." kata Sasuke melihat ke arah tangga asal kunai-kunai dan suriken itu. Di tempat itu, Lyona berpose dengan angkernya. Dengan sorot mata pembunuh bayaran yang belum dapet bayarannya selama 3 bulan, Lyona menatap Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sasuke..." kata Lyona sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Uh'uh...lama tak jumpa...kakak ipar..." kata Sasuke dengan suara gemetar. Lalu keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir di dahinya.

"Hebat juga kau bisa menghindari serangan suriken dan kunai kau..." kata Lyona sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Uh...serangan seperti itu tidak berarti bagiku," kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sharinggannya, "Kaze aja bisa menghindar, masa aku tidak bisa!"

"Tapi tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya!" kata Lyona sambil mengeluarkan bazoka dan mengarahkannya kepada Sasuke. Lalu tanpa memberi aba-aba, Lyona menembakkan bazoka itu seperti Hiruma, "Nyaha~"

End flash back...

"Uh'uh... ada apa sih? Kok berisik sekali?" tanya Mizuki keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Lalu sekelebat bayangan pink melintas di hadapanya. Dengan tatapan setengah mengantuk dan setengah bingung, Mizuki menatap kearah Sakura pergi.

"Mizuki... akhirnya kau bangun juga nak," kata Kaze ketika melihat Mizuki keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lama, seorang bocah berambut putih nan kawaii keluar sambil memeluk boneka kelinci berwarna putih. Lalu dengan tangan kecilnya ia mengusap-usap mata emeraldnya yang masih mengantuk. (Hitsugaya: *nimpuk author pake sendal butut* Gw bukan bocah! *ngebuang boneka kelinci* apaan nih? Gw ga suka peluk-peluk benda imut kaya gitu!)

Ketika Mizuki melihat Hitsugaya, akhirnya ia 100% sadar dari alam mimpinya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia melompat ke arah Hitsugaya hendak memeluknya, "Kawaii!"

Sayangnya, Hitsugaya yang merasakan firasat buruk langsung sadar dan menghindar. Alhasil, dengan mulus mata Mizuki mendarat di lantai.

~H~

Mata Mizuki terbelalak melihat kekacauan di ruang keluarga. Sekarang ini, ia tidak bisa membedakan antara ruang keluarga, dengan TKP kecelakaan UFO menabrak becak, karena ruangan itu amat sangat kacau.

"Waw... keren..." kata Mizuki kagum.

"Hah? Apanya yang keren?" Hitsugaya sweat drop mendengar perkataan Mizuki. Sekarang ini rumahnya tak beda jauh dengan TKP kecelakaan UFO menabrak becak, tetapi ia malah mengatakannya keren. Hitsugaya merasa amat sedikit bersalah karena telah membiarkan Mizuki mencium lantai hingga membuat kepalanya bermasalah. Tetapi demi keselamatnya ia terpaksa melakukannya. 'Ah, tapi tidak juga...dari awal kepalanya memang sudah bermasalah kok!'

"Tadi ada makhluk planet pekopon menyerang bumi ya? kok Mizuki ga dibangunin sih?" tanya Mizuki dengan nada kecewa. Dalam hati Hitsugaya bertanya-tanya apa itu makhluk pekopon? Karena yang mengatakannya Mizuki, yang pasti itu adalah makhluk aneh. Lalu Hitsugaya mulai membayangkan makhluk kecil berbentuk seperti kodok, berwarna hijau, memakai helm di kepalanya yang menyukai gundam seperti tokoh sebuah anime yang bisa Matsumoto tonton.

"Bukan!" jawab Kaze kesal, ia mulai memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. "Sasuke datang kesini, dan sekarang bundamu sedang memburunya."

"Hah? Om Sasuke datang kesini? Ya...yah... kok Mizuki ga dibangunin sih? Itu sih lebih seru dari pada makhluk pekopon yang menyerang bumi," kata Mizuki tambah kecewa.

"Ayah ga ada waktu membangunkanmu nak..." jawab Kaze sambil terus memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. Kelihatanya ia sangat stess melihat rumahnya kacau.

Hitsugaya yang melihat itu mulai cemas dan bertanya, "Apa anda baik-baik saja Kusanagi-san?" biar pun Kaze gaje seperti itu, setidaknya dia sudah berbaik hati berbagi semur jengkol favoritnya dengan Hitsugaya. Makanya Hitsugaya mencemaskanya.

"Uh'huh?" dengan tatapan bingung, Kaze menatap Hitsugaya.

"Kelihatanya anda stress melihat rumah anda yang kacau," Kata Hitsugaya menjawab tatapan bingung Kaze.

"Aku memang merasa sedikit stress. Tetapi bukan karena rumahku. Aku stress memikirkan istriku yang buta arah. Aku khawatir ia nyasar ke kutub utara," Jawab Kaze sambil memijat jidatnya.

"Sekarang ayah harus segera mengejar bundamu sebelum dia nyasar lagi," Kaze melihat ke arah putnya yang masih cemberut karena tidak bisa melihat saat-saat bundanya memburu Sasuke, "sudah ya...ayah pergi cari bundamu dulu."

Lalu Kaze pun menjentikkan jarinya. Tak lama sebuah gundam melesat dari udara menghancurkan atap dan mendarat tepat di belakang Kaze.

Dengan mata terbelalak karena kaget, Hitsugaya melihat co-pilot gundam itu terbuka dan seutas tali turun. Lalu kaze menggengam kuat tali itu. Tak lama tali itu ditarik kembali. Sebelum Kaze pergi, ia berteriak, "Hari ini Sebastian dan Hayate lagi menghadiri konfrensi butler sedunia, jadi hari ini kau cari makan sendiri ya!" selesai berbicara, gundam yang ditumpang Kaze langsung melesat lagi keangkasa dan membuat lubang baru di atap mansion. Kelihatanya Sebastian akan repot memperbaikinya.

Tak lama setelah ayahnya pergi, raut wajah Mizuki berubah horror. Melihat hal itu Hitsugaya tidak merasa heran ataupun bingung karena ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa alamat buruk akan terjadi.

"Ini mengerikan!" teriak Mizuki histeris, "Kalau Sebastian tidak ada, berarti hari ini no semur jengkol."

"Apa? Tidak ada semur jengkol?" tanya Hitsugaya kaget. Sejak pertama makan semur jengkol buatan Sebastian, Hitsugaya jadi ketagihan makan semur jengkol. Baginya, semur jengkol adalah satu-satunya alasan ia tetap tinggal di neraka bernama mansion Kusanagi.

"Ini mengerikan," kata Hitsugaya dengan nada gemetar seperti orang baru lihat kuntilanak pake high heel.

Seketika, suasana di tempat itu berubah menjadi suram dan sunyi. Sampai terdengar suara cacing berdemo dalam perut Hitsugaya. Kryuuukkkk...

Hitsugaya lalu memegang perutnya dan merona.

"Ah... kau lapar ya, Shiro-chan?" kata Mizuki ambil menarik Hitsugaya menuju ruang makan.

Ditengah ruang makan itu terdapat sebuah meja makan yang cukup panjang hingga dapat menampung 15 orang, dengan tutup saji di tengahnya. Lalu dengan langkah semangat Mizuki mendekati dan membuka tutup saji itu.

Dan apa kah yang akan terjadi saudara-saudara? TADA...

Mata Mizuki terbelalak horror melihat tutup saji itu kosong. Rupanya Sebastian dan Hayate lupa masak sebelum meninggalkan mansion. Dan sekarang tinggallah dua anak malang yang kelaparan, terpuruk ditengah-tengah ruang makan nan mewah.

"Shiro-chan... bagai mana nasib kita?" kata Mizuki dengan nada seakan-akan tersesat di padang pasir dan tanpa perbekalan sedikitpun "Mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan mati kelaparan dan menjadi makanan beruang-beruang kelaparan."

"Mizuki..." kata Hitsugaya dengan nada sedih ikut-ikutan mendramatis suasana, "di padang pasir tidak ada beruang. Dan lagi, beruang tidak mau makan yang sudah mati. Aku sedih dengan kebakaanmu," kata Hitsugaya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Owh begitu ya?" kata Mizuki tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia segera bangkit dari keterpurukkannya dan kembali menyeret Hitsugaya.

"Hei... aku bisa jalan sendiri," protes Hitsugaya.

Akhirnya Mizuki melepaskan Hitsugaya. Melihat kesekelilingnya, wajah Hitsugaya pun berubah menjadi pucat, "Jangan bilang kau mau..."

"Ya... aku mau masak..." kata Mizuki bangga sambil memakai topi koki. Sekarang ini mereka berdua berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat bersih dan di kelilingi dengan perlengkapan masak yang tertata rapih.

Mizuki lalu memakai apron berrenda berwarna pink dan menyerahkan apron berrenda berwarna biru kepada Hitsugaya. Dengan segera Hitsugaya melempar apron itu kedalam oven.

"Hell... there in no way, I use that damn apron," kata Hitsugaya sok-sok inggris.

"But... that will look so cute on you," jawab Mizuki sok-sok inggris juga sambil mengambil apron yang Hitsugaya lempar kedalam oven.

"Like hell, I will..." kata Hitsugaya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ayolah... nanti Mizuki cariin semur jengkol buat makan siang deh..." kata Mizuki mencoba merayu Hitsugaya.

Mendengar kata semur jengkol dan makan siang dalam satu kalimat, akhirnya Hitsugaya mengambil apron terkutuk itu dari Mizuki dan memakainya.

'Sial... kalau ga demi semur jengkol, gw ga akan pernah pake apron terkutuk ini,' umpat Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya melihat ke sekelilingnya lagi, di dapur itu banyak tergantung wajan berbagai ukuran, jenis dan merek, "Wajannya banyak sekali," kata Hitsugaya sweat drop. Ada sekitar 50 lebih wajan yang tergantung di dinding dapur itu.

"Iya... itu cadangan pelindung ayah untuk menepis serangan bunda," kata Mizuki sambil mengambil bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas.

"Owh...," kata Hitsugaya singkat. Tak aneh keluarga ini punya banyak wajan, karena di keluarga ini wajan tidak hanya berfungsi sebagai penggorengan tetapi juga sebagai pelindung dan senjata pengganti suriken.

Mizuki lalu mengambil kampak dari dalam rak penyimpanan untuk memotong sayuran yang dibawanya.

Melihat hal itu, Hitsugaya sweat drop, "Uh'uh... bisa ga pake pisau dapur yang normal?" kata Hitsugaya khawatir kalau Mizuki salah potong, bukan hanya jarinya yang akan teriris. Bisa-bisa tangannya yang ia potong. Lalu Mizuki mengambil pisau dapur dan mulai memotong-motong sayuran.

"Ini aneh," kata Mizuki dengan nada heran.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kok sayurannya tak mau terpotong ya?" tanya Mizuki sambil mencoba memotong wortel, tetapi sayuran itu tak mau terpotong.

"Dasar baka!" kata Hitsugaya kesal, "bagaimana mau terpotong kalau kau pegang pisaunya terbalik seperti itu."

"Hah? Terbalik? Pantas saja tak mau terpotong?" kata Mizuki sambil membalik pisau yang di pegangnya.

"Hah... apa semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik," kata Hitsugaya menghela nafas sambil memikirkan apakah dia masih bisa melihat matahari terbit besok.

~H~

10 menit kemudian...

Mizuki dan Hitsugaya mulai memasak dengan khusu. Hitsugaya memutuskan memasak makanannya sendiri karena ia takut lambungnya akan hancur kalau memakan masakan Mizuki. Walau hanya sedikit, Hitsugaya tau cara memasak makanan dengan normal. Ia mempelajari hal itu karena ia tidak mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk memakan masakan Matsumoto yang luar biasa aneh. Dulu, ia pernah memakan masakan Matsumoto sekali, dan setelah itu dia bersumpah tidak akan memakan masakan fukutaichounya lagi walaupun ia harus mati kelaparan. Setidaknya mati kelaparan lebih baik dari pada mati karena makanan masakan Matsumoto.

"Shiro-chan... tolong lihat masakan Mizuki di microwave dong," kata Mizuki sambil sibuk mecampurkan bumbu-bumbu aneh kedalam masakannya.

"Uh... ya baiklah," kata Hitsugaya dengan nada terpaksa. Lalu ia mendekati benda kotak yang ia kenali sebagai microwave dan membukanya.

Dan apakah yang terjadi?

Asap hitam di sertai ledakkan keluar dari benda malang itu dan tepat mengenai wajah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mengedip-ngedipkan mata emeraldnya mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Detik kemudian terjadilah ledakan yang lain, "MIZUKI!" teriak Hitsugaya marah sambil mengusap mukanya yang berubah hitam akibat asap ledakan dari microwave tadi.

Wajahnya yang imut sekarang berubah menjadi hitam dan merah karena marah. Selain itu rambut putihnya juga menjadi hitam, kelihatanya hari ini akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dikamar mandi, dan bergalon-galon pemutih pakaian untuk membersihkan rambutnya agar putih seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau masukan kedalam microwave itu," tanya Hitsugaya marah sambil menujuk benda yang tak lagi berbentuk, yang dicurigai sebagai microwave.

"Uh...Mizuki cuma masukin telur kedalam microwave kok, Mizuki mau bikin telor panggang," kata Mizuki sambil berusaha menahan tertawa melihat wajah Hitsugaya, dan memasang wajah seinnocent mungkin.

"Benda yang lainnya?" tanya Hitsugaya tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin hanya sebutir telur bisa mengakibatkan ledakan seperti itu.

"Mizuki masukin bubuk mesiu biar cepet mateng," kata Mizuki sambil bersembunyi di belakang lemari es ketika merasakan suhu ruangan turun -10.

"Dasar baka!" umpat Hitsugaya. Ia sudah frustasi dengan kegajean juga kebakaan makhul bernama Kusanagi Mizuki di hadapannya, "pertama, mana bisa masak telor panggang di microwave. Kedua, jangan pernah masukin benda berbahaya seperti bubuk mesiu kedalam microwave, baka!"

"Gomen... Mizuki baru kali ini masuk dapur sih," kata Mizuki sambil pasang puppy eyes mencoba merayu Hitsugaya agar tidak marah.

Kalau saja sekarang perut Hitsugaya lagi sedang tidak kosong. Pasti sekarang ini dia mudah muntah-muntah melihat puppy eyes Mizuki. Tapi sayangnya dalam perutnya tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa ia muntahkan.

~H~

Selesai sarapan yang berakhir dengan Mizuki memakan masakan Hitsugaya, Mizuki mengajak Hitsugaya pergi kesuatu tempat. Dengan penuh curiga Hitsugaya terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Hitsugaya curiga.

"Kerumah tanteku yang lain, namanya Kusanagi Fuukajima. Tetapi ia lebih suka dipanggil nona Schiffer," jelas Mizuki.

Mendengar nama Schiffer yang merupakan nama espada ke-4, Hitsugaya berubah tegang. Menyadari hal itu, Mizuki lalu berkata lagi, "Tenang saja, nona Schiffer tidak punya hubungan dengan Ulqiourra dan Aizen," Jelas Mizuki.

"Owh... begitu," kata Hitsugaya tenang. Tidak mungkin keluarga gaje ini punya hubungan dengan Aizen. Aizen juga pasti takut dengan keluarga Kusanagi. Karena, kegajean keluarga Kusanagi lebih mengerikan dari pada kekejaman dirinya, "lalu kenapa dia lebih suka dipanggil nona Schiffer?" tanya Hitsuagaya bingung.

"Itu nama keluarga tunangan, nona," jelas Mizuki, "sekarang ini tunangannya sedang jualan jengkol di Hueco Mundo demi membeli hotel untuk melamar, nona Schiffer."

"Hah? Jengkol? Di Hueco mundo?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung, "memangnya ada ya yang mau beli jengkol di Hueco mundo?"

"Tunangan nona Schiffer, abank Schiffer, bisa mengekspor jengkol sebanyak 50 ton perhari. Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Bahan bakar utama cero kan jengkol, semakin banyak jengkol yang dimakan, maka semakin dasyat cero yang dikeluarkan," Jelas Mizuki.

Hitsugaya menggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Mizuki. 'Pantas para hollow dan arrancar bisa mengeluarkan cero. Ternyata, mereka makan jengkol setiap hari. Aku harus melaporkan hal ini kepada soutaichou. Kita harus memotong suplai jengkol ke Hueco Mundo dan mengalihkannya ke Seireitei. Dengan begitu, kekuatan Aizen akan berkurang dan para shinigami bisa mengeluarkan cero.' Kata Hitsugaya dalam hati menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan Aizen.

"Nah...kita sudah sampai," tiba-tiba kata-kata Mizuki memecah lamunan Hitsugaya, tak terasa selama Hitsugaya tenggelam dalam lamunannya mereka semakin mendekati tempat yang mereka tuju.

Mulut Hitsugaya ternga-nga melihat bangunan yang berdiri di hadapannya, berbeda dengan mansion keluarga Mizuki yang megah dan mewah, bangunan yang berdiri di hadapanya adalah sebuah rumah kumuh yang di kelilingi oleh rimbunan pohon jengkol.

"Ah...Mizuki tumben kau datang," sambut seorang wanita berusia sekitar 22 atau 24 tahun yang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Wanita itu terlihat begitu kurus dan kumuh. Dengan rambut panjang coklat yang tak terurus dan baju comapang-camping penuh dengan sobekkan disana-sini, "Ayo masuk," ajak Fuukajima sambil membuka pintu rumahnya yang reot.

Di dalam rumah kumuh yang sempit itu tidak ada benda apa pun selai benda kotak yang terlihat mirip lift. Fuukajima lalu membuka pintu lift itu lalu masuk kedalamnya begitu juga dengan Mizuki.

Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya curiga melihat kotak aneh di hadapanya. Dia sudah cukup melihat keanehan dan kegajean keluarga Kusanagi. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu kegajean keluarga Mizuki yang lain.

"Shiro-chan... sini..." panggil Mizuki.

Lalu dengan berat hati Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kotak aneh itu. Setelah Hitsugaya masuk, tiba-tiba pintu kotak aneh itu tertutup dan merasakan kalau benda aneh itu bergerak.

Mulut Hitsugaya kembali ternga-nga melihat pemandangan ketika pintu kotak aneh itu terbuka. Sekarang ini mereka berada di sebuah ruangan mewah yang tidak kalah dengan kemewahan mansion Mizuki.

"Mizuki... kalau kau bawa teman kenapa kau tidak lewat pintu depan?" tanya Fuukajima.

"Abis lewat pintu belakang lebih seru sih..." kata Mizuki sambil menarik Hitsugaya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dan jaw drop, "lagipula, dia bukan teman Mizuki kok. Dia adik Mizuki."

"Hah?" tanya Fuukajima terkejut. Wajahnya berubah horror, "bertambah lagi makhluk gaje di keluarga ini."

"Aku bukan adiknya!" protes Hitsugaya yang sudah sadar dari syoknya.

"Nona, kenapa bajunya lusuh sekali?" tanya Mizuki kepada tantenya mencoba tidak menghiraukan suhu ruangan yang turun -5.

"Owh... tadi saat jatuh dari pohon jengkol. Untungnya di bawah pohon itu ada semak-semak. Jadi, jatuhnya tidak begitu sakit," kata Fuukajima sambil melihat seberapa besar kerusakan di bajunya akibat jatuh kesemak-semak.

"Owh... begitu," kata Mizuki singkat sambil mengambil toples berisi kerupuk jengkol yang ada diatas meja ruangan itu. Lalu tanpa basa-basi ia mengembat kerupuk jengkol itu.

"Jadi... angin apa yang membuatmu datang mengunjungi tantemu ini setelah hampir satu abad tak kau kunjungi?" tanya Fuukajima sambil tersenyum lembut. Tetapi tertulis jelas di wajahnya senyum itu dipaksakan.

"Hari ini, om Sasuke datang berkunjung," jawab Mizuki sambil sibuk mengunyah kerupuk jengkol di mulutnya. Tak mau kalah, Hitsugaya menyambit toples berisis kerupuk jengkol itu dari Mizuki.

"Apa? Sasuke datang berkunjung?" kata Fuukajima antusias. Lalu Mizuki menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan tantenya, "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari kemarin?" kata Fuukajima kecewa tidak bisa melihat detik-detik Lyona mebantai Sasuke.

"Aku juga baru tahu pagi ini, dan aku pun tidak sempat melihat pertarungan antara bunda dan om Sasuke," Jawab Mizuki sambil menghela nafasnya, "Hari ini Sebastian dan Hayate tidak ada di mansion. Mizuki jadi tidak ada yang memberi makan," Kata Mizuki sambil berpura-pura menangis sedih.

"Owh...jadi kau mengunjungiku hanya untuk minta makan?" tanya Fuukajima sambil duduk dihadapan Mizuki.

"Yepz... memangnya apa lagi fungsimu selain itu," kata Mizuki sambil meratapi kerupuk jengkol terakhir yang sedang dimakan Hitsugaya.

Mendengar jawaban keponakkannya, Fuukajima tersenyum, tetapi terlihat sekali dalam senyumnya ia ingin sekali membuang Mizuki ke tengah-tengah samudra Hindia. Tetapi sayangnya dia malas berurusan dengan suriken dan kunai Lyona, yang akan melayang ke arahnya karena sudah membuang anak sabatang kara Lyona.

"Kalau hanya itu, kau kan bisa pergi ke restaurant atau pesan fast food," jawab Fuukajima sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Yepz... tetapi adikku yang manis ini pingin makan siang dengan jengkol. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa memasak semur jengkol seenak masakan Sebastian selain nona."

"Owh... semur jengkol, serahkan itu pada nona Schiffer," kata Fuukajima sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan penuh semangat, "tidak ada satu pun orang di dunia ini yang bisa mengalahkan cita rasa semur jengkol nona Schiffer."

Selesai berbicara seperti itu, Fuukajima langsung berlari penuh semangat ke arah dapurnya. Sementara itu Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan Fuukajima. Tapi itu bukan hal yang aneh karena ia adalah anggota keluarga Kusanagi.

~H~

Hitsugaya dan Mizuki memutuskan untuk segera pulang ketika hari sudah mulai sore. Setelah berterima kasih kepada Fuukajima atas semur jengkol yang melebihi cita rasa semur jengkol Sebastian, Mizuki menyeret Hitsugaya yang mendadak berubah menjadi gendut karena kebanyakan makan. Kelihatnya, begitu pulang ke Soul Society, Hitsugaya butuh diet intensif dari Matsumoto untuk menurunkan berat badannya seperti sedia kala.

Begitu sampai di rumah Mizuki dan Hitsugaya merasakan hawa panas keluar dari ruang keluarga. Lalu dengan langkah penasaran, Mizuki yang masih menyeret Hitsugaya memasuki ruangan itu.

Didalam ruangan itu, Hitsugaya melihat Lyona ,dihalangi oleh Kaze dan Sakura, mencoba membunuh Sasuke yang tepar kelelahan di lantai, napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal dan keringat mengucur dari dahinya bagaikan pancoran. Kelihatannya dari pagi sampai sore Lyona tak henti memburunya.

'Berarti mereka sudah berlari mengelilingi dunia dong, karena mereka kembali ke titik awal mereka berlari,' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Kakak, jangan!" tiba-tiba Hitsugaya mendengar Sakura berteriak, "Sasuke itu suamiku!" kata Sakura mencoba menghentikan percobaan pembunuhan Lyona terhadap suaminya. Tetapi Lyona sama sekali tak bergeming dan masih terus mencoba membunuh Sasuke.

"Lyona, tolong hentikan!" kata Kaze mencoba menghentikan istrinya, "kalau Sasuke mati, siapa yang akan bayar biaya perbaikan mansion kita?" tanya Kaze.

Mendengar kata-kata Kaze, Lyona berhenti melawan, "Owh...iya ya," kata Lyona dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata Kaze berubah pucat pasi dan mencoba gantung diri, "Bunuh aja gw sekarang...!" teriak Sasuke ketika Sakura dan Kaze mencegahnya bunuh diri. Akhirnya, Lyona yang tadinya berusaha membunuh Sasuke berbalik membantu Sakura dan Kaze yang mencegah Sasuke bunuh diri.

'Dasar gaje!' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati. Lalu tiba-tiba Hitsugaya dan Mizuki merasan hawa mistis di belakang mereka. Hawa itu terasa sangat gelap dan dingin. Lalu dengan gerak kaku Hitsugaya dan Mizuki membalikan badan mereka.

Bulu kuduk Hitsugaya dan Mizuki langsung berdiri melihat Sebastian bersama Hayate yang jaw drop berdiri di belakang mereka sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu bukan senyuman biasa. Senyuman itu adalah sebuah kutukan yang akan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan merasakan penderitaan sepanjang hidup mereka.

Lalu Kaze, Lyona, Sakura dan Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran sebastian langsung membeku kaku di tempat mereka. Sasuke pun berhenti mencoba membunuh dirinya.

Masih sambil tersenyum, Sebastian melangkah atau lebih tepatnya menghentakkan kakinya memasuki ruang keluarga, dengan segera Mizuki dan Hitsugaya menyingkir memberi jalan untuk Sebastian, "Ada apa ini?" tanya Sebastian lembut. Tetapi di telinga Kaze, Lyona, Sakura dan Sasuke, pertanyaan Sebastian terdengar seperti kutukan.

"Ku ulangi lagi ada apa ini?" tanya Sebastian sambil menunjuk lantai yang hancur, tangga yang tak lagi berbentuk serta atap yang bolong. Mendengar pertanyaan Sebastian mereka berempat langsung berpelukan ketakutan.

"Hie~ maafkan kami..." kata mereka berempat ketakutan.

"Belum satu hari penuh aku meninggalkan mansion ini, mansion ini sudah hancur seperti ini," Sebastian mengeretakkan jari-jarinya sambil mendekati mereka berempat. Dia mulai berubah ke bentuk aslinya, iblis, "mungkin, kalau aku meninggalkan mansion ini selama seminggu, begitu aku pulang yang aku temui hanyalah puing-puingnya."

Begitu Sebastian hendak 'menghukum' mereka berempat, dan Mizuki sudah siap-sipa menutup mata Hitsugaya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita, "Permisi."

Lalu Hayate yang semenjak tadi jaw drop dan membeku datang menyambutnya, "Ah~ nona Fuukajima selamat datang."

Lalu Hitsugaya melihat Fuukajima datang membawa mangkuk besar yang ditutupi selembar kain putih. Tapi dari aromanya, Hitsugaya bisa mengetahui kalau isi mangkuk itu adalah semur jengkol.

Semua perhatiannpun tertuju pada Fuukajima. Sementara itu Fuukajima sendiri bingung melihat kekacauan di hadapanya, "Uh'uh? Ada apa ini? apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting?" tanya Fuukajima heran.

Begitu melihat Fuukajima datang, Sebastian kembali ke bentuk manusianya, "Sensei..." panggil Sebastian kepada Fuukajima.

"Sensei?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

Mizuki lalu berbisik kepada Hitsugaya, "Nona Schiffer itu yang mengajarkan Sebastian memasak semur jengkol. Dia sangat mengagumi dan menghormati nona."

"Owh begitu," kata Hitsugaya manggut-manggut.

Setelah itu Sebastian tidak jadi menghukum Kaze, Lyona, Sakura dan Sasuke. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, mereka tidak akan dapat makan malam sampai mereka memperbaiki atap mansion yang jebol. Sementara itu, Hitsugaya, Mizuki dan Fuukajima dengan senangnya melahap semur jengkol yang di bawa Fuukajima.

~DAY 2 END~

* * *

~*OMAKE*~

Hitsugaya dan Mizuki berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit. Di atas pintu ruangan itu terdapat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Kamar Mayat'

Perlahan...Mizuki memutar gagang pintu ruangan itu dengan amat sangat hati-hati seakan-akan akan ada bom meledak jika ia membukanya terlalu kencang. Dan dengan langkah mengendap-endap mereka pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Begitu memasiki ruang mayat, terasa hawa yang berbeda dari luar ruangan. Mereka bisa merasakan hawa mistis yang sangat menyengat. Saat ini mereka merasa seperti pemeran dalam film-film horror berada dalam bagian terhorror film itu.

Mizuki merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Walau pun berwajah tenang, dalam hati Hitsugaya merasa sangat gelisah. Tak satu pun dari mereka mengeluarkan suara, mereka merasa terpisah dari dunia luar dan seakan-akan akan tertarik selamanya jika mereka mengluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Hitsugaya menelan ludahnya, dahinya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Lalu ia pun memberanikan dirinya dan bertanya pada Mizuki, "Sebenarnya mau apa kita ke sini?"

Dengan wajah horror Mizuki mengarahkan wajahnya pada Hitsugaya. Melihat wajah Mizuki horror, Hitsugaya bertambah tidak tenang, "Sebenarnya..."

Mizuki terhenti, seakan apa yang akan di katakanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat tabu untuk diucapkan, "Sebenarnya...aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa kita kesini," jawab Mizuki tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mata Hitsugaya terbelalak, "APA?" teriak Hitsugaya horror sambil memasang wajah angker.

"Ya... begitu lah, aku tak tahu untuk apa kita kemari. Habis ini request dari Leave. sayangkan kalau ide bagusnya ga dipake."

Setelah itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa Hitsugaya keluar ruangan itu menunggalkan Mizuki. lalu Mizuki yang curiga langsung mengejar Hitsugaya. Tetapi begitu ia hendak membuka pintu, ternyata pintunya di kunci dari luar.

Esokan harinya, Hitsugaya duduk santai sambil membaca head news koran pagi tentang jeritan horror dari sebuah ruang mayat rumah sakit XXX. Asal jeritan itu masih belum di ketahui karena tak ada satu pun orang yang mendekati ruangan itu dalam radius 10 M.

~*OMAKE FIN*~

* * *

Ah'hai mina... *menghindari benda-benda yang berterbangan*

Udah lama kusanagi ga update fic ini...sebenarnya dari awal kusa memang berencana membuat fic ini update bulanan, tapi karena bulan kemarin kusa sibuk tugas akhir dan UAS, kusa ga sempet nyelesaiin fic ini tepat waktu.

GOMENASAI *memohon dengan amad sangat*

Owh iya, kusanagi ucapin Arigatou buat Kireina_toushiro dan Leave yang udah sumbangin idenya buat hari k-2 ini. Buat reader yang idenga belum kusa masukin, harap sabar yah. Masih ada 5 hari lagi kok.

Mina...rencana hari ke-3 masih kosong loh... ada yang mau kusa kasih ide?

* * *

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	4. Day 3 part 1

Hai mina! Ya... kusanagi masih hidup di sini. Gomen udah lama banget kusa ga apdet fanfic yang satu ini *di timpukin pake sendal butut*

Bagaimanakah kisah gaje MIzuki dan Hitsugaya di hari ke tiga ini?

Yah... selamat baca aj deh... XD

**Brother For A Week**

Chapter 4: Day 3 part 1

Matahari musim panas bersinar sangat hangat (baca: panas). Tetapi entah kenapa udara di sekitar sekolah menengah pertama khusus putri Kuroyanagi terasa bagaikan musim dingin di kutub utara. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata fenomena alam itu terjadi bukan akibat makhluk-makhluk pekopon yang menginvasi bumi, tetapi oleh reiatsu seorang gadis mungil berambut putih, siswi baru sekolah khusus putri Kuroyanagi, Hitsugaya Shiroyuki. (Author digampar Hitsugaya)

Baik... Hitsugaya Shiroyuki hanya nama samaran gadis mungil itu untuk menyusup ke dalam sekolah khusus putri Kuroyanagi. Walaupun tampak luar gadis mungil itu amat sangat imut dan menggemaskan, tetapi sosok sebenarnya gadis mungil itu adalah anak jenius yang berhasil menjadi taichou termuda sepanjang sejarah gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Bagaimana Hitsugaya Toushiro, taichou termuda di gotei 13 yang di juluki pangeran es yang menguasai dunia per-es-an; di mulai dari es lilin, es campur, es cendol, hingga escudo (merek mobil), bisa berdiri di tengah sekolah khusus putri Kuroyanagi, sendirian, dan mengenakan rok lengkap dengan pita merah kecil menyangkut di atas rambut putihnya yang mempesona?

Seperti biasanya... mari kita flash back sebentar ke pagi hari di mana segala ritual kegajean hari ini dimulai. Tetapi sebelum kita flash back ke pagi hari, kita akan flash back lagi ke malam sebelumnya.

_Flash back... _

Sebastian dan Hayate kembali dari rapat butler sedunia dan mendapati mansion Kusanagi dalam kedaan rusak parah nan hancur pasca pertarungan Sasuke dan Lyona. Lalu dengan 'jurus rahasianya', Sebastian berhasil membuat Kaze dan Sasuke kerja rodi untuk memperbaiki mansion.

Setelah bagaikan berabad-abad lamanya, akhirnya kerusakan terparah mansion berhasil di perbaiki. Selanjutnya, Kaze dan Sasuke berencana memanggil Calestial Being untuk memperbaiki bagian mansion yang belum diperbaiki, dengan gundam. Karena setelah dihitung-hitung gaji Sasuke hanya cukup untuk membayar satu meister, akhirnya Lyona memutuskan melakukan ritual pemanggilan makhluk luar angkasa untuk membantu mereka memperbaiki mansion.

"Baiklah kami akan membantu kalian memperbaiki mansion menggunakan teknologi tercanggih planet Peko-peko," kata Keroro, kepala suku makhluk Pekopon sambil menandatangani surat perjanjian, "tetapi sebagai gantinya... kami akan membawa dia untuk di jadikan bahan penelitian." Kata Keroro sambil menunjuk Kaze.

Sepontan shinigami, iblis dan manusia-manusia abnormal yang berada dalam ruangan itu langsung jaw drop mendengar wasiat kepala suku Pekopon itu.

"Whatz? Permintaan ditolak. Aku bukan tikus percobaan!" protes Kaze. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Lyona dan Mizuki dengan harap-harap cemas, berharap sang istri dan anak tidak mengorbankannya demi meperbaiki mansion.

"Kalian... mau... membawa Kaze/Ayah?" tanya Mizuki dan Lyona bersamaan dengan nada dan wajah tidak percaya. Sasuke, Sakura, Fuukajima dan Hitsugaya yang berada di tempat itu, langsung terharu melihat betapa eratnya hubungan keluarga Kusanagi.

Sementara Hayate membagikan tisu kepada para manusia abnormal dan juga shinigami imut, Sebastian membawakan kerupuk jengkol khas Fuukajima sebagai teman menonton drama keluarga yang mengharukan itu.

Lalu Lyona dan Mizuki mendekati Keroro, dan memegang makhluk kecil malang yang setelah ini akan terjangkit virus gaje keluarga Kusanagi, "Tolong..." kata Lyona dan Mizuki dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat Istri dan anaknya mencoba melindunginya, Kaze menangis bahagia. Tetapi detik kemudian ia menyesalinya, "Tolong bawa dia jauh-jauh dari sini!" Kata Lyona dan Mizuki dengan mata berbinar-binar dan wajah bahagia. Mendengar hal itu, Kaze membeku.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah lama menantikan orang yang bersedia memungut kaze," kata Lyona dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah, "kami sangat tertolong kalau anda bersedia menampungnya. Dengan ini, aku bisa mencari suami baru."

Mizuki, sebastian dan Hayate manggut-manggut mengiyakan perkataan Lyona. Sementara itu Kaze merasa jantungnya di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum beracun dari segala penjuru dan pingsan di tempat.

"Dan anda akan kami nobatkan sebagai makhuk sangat berjasa bagi bumi karena telah menyelamatkan bumi dengan mengurangi makhluk gaje di permukaan bumi." Kata Lyona sambil sambil tersenyum ala miss universe yang menghimbau warga bumi untuk membuang sampah pada tempatnya dan tidak merokok karena merokok menyebabkan polusi dan dapat menggangu kesehatan.

Setelah itu, Kaze yang meraung-raung diseret paksa oleh makhluk-makhluk pekopon ke dalam pesawat luar angkasa mereka dan segera meluncur menuju planet Pekopon tercinta. Hitsugaya, Fuukajima, Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di tempat itu terpaku di tempatnya melihat adegan gaje di hadapan mereka. Dalam hati Sasuke merasa bersyukur telah membunuh Itachi. Dengan begitu kakak tercintanya yang akan mengalami nasib seperti Kaze.

Keesokan harinya... masih dalam acara flash back ceria...

Di pagi yang cerah dan tenang, Mizuki bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Pasalnya, cepat atau lambat ia akan mendapatkan sesosok ayah baru yang lebih keren dari ayahnya.

Setelah insiden Kaze di bawa pergi oleh kepala suku makhluk Pekopon, Lyona langsung pergi berpetualang mencari korban untuk dijadikan suami barunya. Sebelum Lyona pergi, Mizuki menyarankan bundanya agar menikah dengan Zero Kiryu yang seorang vampire karena Mizuki ingin memiliki ayah yang awet muda dan awet keren.

Tapi sayangnya ketenangan pagi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sebuah teriakan histeris nan horror kembali mengguncang mansion Kusanagi. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, di balik sesuatu yang normal itu ada sesuatu yang abnormal. Karena pagi ini teriakan maha dasyat itu bukan disebabkan oleh Mizuki, melainkan oleh butler keluarga Kusanagi, Hayate. Lalu dengan panik seluruh penghuni mansion, minus Fuukajima dan para Uchiha yang sudak kembali ke alam mereka, datang untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan penghuni mansion yang paling mendekati normal itu berteriak sehisteris itu.

Ketika Mizuki dan yang lainnya sampai di tempat Hayate, mereka melihat sang butler berambut biru itu dengan wajah horror dan pucat menunjuk sesuatu yang menggantung di tembok kamarnya. Lalu dengan rasa penasaran Sebastian memeriksa benda yang di tunjuk oleh Hayate yang tak lebih dari sebuah kalender itu, dan detik kemudian teriakan horror kembali menggemparkan pagi yang tenang itu.

"Sebastian ada apa?" tanya Mizuki khawatir. Lalu matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang butler berambut hitam itu lihat, "tidak mungkin," kata Mizuki dengan wajah pucat, "kenapa aku bisa lupa. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Mizuki dengan nada horror.

Lalu shinigami mungil berambut putih nan imut , mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran dengan apa yang mebuat para penghuni mansion Kusanagi seheboh itu. Tak mau ketinggalan moment yang ada, ia pun berdehem untuk menarik perhatian dua manusia dan iblis abnormal itu, "Apa sebenarnya yang membuat kalian seheboh itu sih?" tanya Hitsugaya penasaran sambil mendekati Mizuki dan Sebastian yang terpaku sambil menatap kalender di hadapan mereka.

"Akh... aku lupa kalau hari ini mulai ulangan semester," teriak Mizuki harror, "bagaimana ini, aku sama sekali belum belajar."

Mata Hitsugaya berdenyit-denyit, ternyata semua kehebohan yang membuatnya terbangun kerena terkejut hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Lalu dengan kesal Hitsugaya melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Kau tinggal mengingat apa yang gurumu ajarkan, itu mudahkan."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa mengingat semua yang guruku ajarkan di sekolah," kata Mizuki sambil menyobek-nyobek kalender Hayate dan memakannya, "aku tidak memiliki otak jenius... seperti... mu?" kata Mizuki menyadari sesuatu. Kemudian Hitsugaya merinding melihat senyum menyeringai dan tatapan licik Mizuki kepadanya.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya khawatir Mizuki berencana menyelundupkannya ke dalam kelasnya dan membuatnya mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan sehingga ia bisa mencontek jawabannya. Hitsugaya harap apa yang ia pikirkan dalam kepalanya saat ini bukan yang Mizuki pikirkan.

"Hayate... kau masih menyimpan seragam lamaku kan?" tanya Mizuki. Mendengar itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Hitsugaya menyesal telah terlahir dengan wajah imut dan menggemaskan.

Hayate yang sudah sadar dari syoknya menganggukan kepalanya, "Hai... kalau tidak salah seragamnya ada di lemari lama, anda." Kata Hayate mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana terakhir kali ia melihat seragam lama Mizuki.

Lalu dengan panik Hitsugaya mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya dari tempat itu. Tetapi hal itu sudah terlambat karena Sebastian terlebih dahulu menghadangnya di depan jalan keluar satu-satunya dari ruangan itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Walau begitu, bagi Hitsugaya senyuman itu tidak jauh beda dengan senyuman licik Mizuki.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Setelah melalui adegan yang sulit author gambarkan dalam fanfic ini, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Taichou termuda gotei 13 yang dijuliki sebagai pangeran es yang cool dengan wajah merona antara kesal dan malu juga ingin menagis mengenakan seragam lama Mizuki, sesetel gaun pink lengkap dengan blezer putih dan dasi pita berwarna pink besar di dada. Sebagai pelengkap, Mizuki menyangkutkan sebuah pita kecil berwarna merah di rambut putih Hitsugaya yang mempesona.

"Wah... Shiro-chan, kau imut sekali..." kata Mizuki menatap gadis mungil berambut putih di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Di wajahnya nampak cakaran dan luka lebam akibat amukan Hitsugaya. Lalu Hayate dan Sebastian yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mizuki menggagukan kepala mereka setuju dengan perkataan Mizuki.

Karena Mizuki bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri, mau tidak mau untuk menyelundupkan Hitsugaya kedalam sekolahnya ia harus membuat Hitsuagaya memakai seragam lamanya dan menyamarkannya sebagai anak perempuan.

Hitsugaya mengirim death glare kepada dua manusia dan iblis di hadapanya. Dalam kepalanya ia berpikir mencari cara melenyapkan keberadaan ketiga makhluk itu tanpa harus membunuh dan membuat mereka datang ke Soul society.

"Sebastian, apa kau sudah mendaftarkan Shiro-chan?" tanya Mizuki.

"Yes... my lady. Aku sudah mendaftarkannya dan memastikannya memasuki kelas yang sama dengan anda." Jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum ala Sebastian.

"Bagus... dengan ini aku tidak perlu khawatir apapun soal yang muncul dalam ulangan," kata Mizuki dengan berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Syukurlah kalau anda bersemangat seperti itu. Tetapi kalau anda tidak segera bersiap-siap, anda akan telat datang ke sekolah." Kata Hayate mengingatkan Mizuki.

15 menit kemudian...

Hitsugaya berdiri di tengah taman sekolah menengah pertama khusus putri Kuroyanagi dengan wajah takjub. Baru kali ini ia melihat sekolah yang begitu luas hingga terlihat bagaikan hutan. Entah di mana letak gedung kelasnya, saat ini sejauh ia memandang yang ada hanyalah bahan dasar untuk membuat paperwork terkutuk.

Hitsugaya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan dengan mata berdenyit-denyi kesal menatap butler berambut hitam tetap memakai pakaian hitam-hitam sehari-harinya, "Kenapa kau masih memakai pakaian seperti biasanya jika yang diizinkan masuk dalam sekolah ini hanya anak perempuan?" tanya Hitsugaya kesal sambil menunjuk Sebastian.

Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya, "My lady, tak seharusnya seorang lady yang terhormat menunjuk orang seperti itu. Itu tidak sopan." Kata Sebastian dengan nada simpati.

"Katakan itu kepadanya dulu, baru kepadaku." Kata Hitsugaya kesal sambil menujuk Mizuki yang sedang nangkring di atas salah satu pohon di taman itu. Lalu Sebastian sweat drop melihat Mizuki berayun-ayun di dahan pohon bersama para monyet yang entah datang dari mana dengan bahagianya.

"Uh'uh... kenapa tempat ini luas sekali ya?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memperhatikan taman itu. Tak terlihat satu pun orang lain selain mereka. Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanyalah hutan belantara yang terlihat angker untuk dilalui.

"Gedung sekolah terdekat berjarak sekitar 5km lagi," jelas Sebastian sambil menujuk jalan tak berujung di hadapan mereka.

"What? 5km lagi," kata Hitsugaya tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, "lalu kenapa kita turun disini? Dengan apa kita pergi ke gedung terdekat?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan wajah pucat membayangkan mereka bertiga akan berngesot-ngesot ria untuk mencapai gedung kelas Mizuki.

"Hm... rasanya tadi ada seseorang yang menjerit-jerit minta diturunin di sini." kata Sebastian sambil menatap Hitsugaya dari sudut matanya. Lalu wajah Hitsugaya pun merona mengingat kejadian beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, taichou termuda gotei 13 yang di juluki sebagai pangeran es yang cool, dengan wajah biru menjerit-jerit minta diturunkan dari gundam 00 yang menghantar mereka ke gedung kelas Mizuki. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hitsugaya terus memeluk Mizuki dengan erat. Walau tak lebih dari 10 menit, Mizuki merasa melihat taman bunga yang indah terbentang di hadapannya. Dalam hati, Mizuki membuat catatan untuk sering-sering membawa Hitsugaya berpergian dengan gundam.

"Urusai!" teriak Hitsugaya malu dengan wajah merona.

Lalu tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah mobil mercy merah berhenti di dekat mereka. Lalu seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru keluar dari dalam mobil itu disusul oleh maid berambut hitam dan bermata emasnya yang sangat cantik.

"Mizuki, aku merindukanmu..." panggil gadis itu dengan nada yang sangat manis sambil berlari ke arah Mizuki. Lalu tanpa melihat siapa gadis itu, dengan spontan Mizuki berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi sang pemilik suara.

Melihat Mizuki melarikan diri darinya, gadis berambut pirang itu pun mengejar Mizuki, "Mizuki... jangan tinggalkan aku," teriak gadis itu sambil mengejar Mizuki yang berlari bagaikan dikejar setan.

"Pergi! Jangan ikuti aku!" kata Mizuki ketakutan seakan-akan yang mengejarnya itu adalah moyang dari segala setan di permukaan bumi.

Hitsugaya sweat drop. Kemudian ia membalikan badannya untuk bertanya kepada Sebastian untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi kemudian ia jaw drop melihat sang butler berambut hitam itu berlutut di hadapan maid gadis berambut pirang itu sambil memegang sekuntum mawar merah di tangannya.

"Terimalah bunga ini nona, walaupun cantiknya mawar merah ini tidak menandingi kecantikan anda," kata Sebastian sambil memberikan mawar merah itu kepada maid berambut hitam dan bermata emas itu. Hitsugaya hampir saja muntah mendengar kata-kata Sebastian. Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang ia mengenal Sebastian, Hitsugaya mendengar kata-kata gombal keluar dari mulut sang butler.

Tetapi kemudian Sebastian menyesalinya setelah mendengar suara sang maid, "Terima kasih, Sebastian sayang." kata sang maid bermata emas sambil menerima mawar merah sekaligus 'mengcengkram' erat tangan Sebastian dengan wajah merona dengan suaranya do rendahnya.

Sepontan wajah Sebastian berubah pucat kebiru-biruan mengetahui bahwa maid itu adalah seorang laki-laki, "Suara ini..." kata Sebastian sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang di cengkram oleh sang maid jadi-jadian itu.

Idenditas sang maid jadi-jadian itu kemudian terungkap setelah Mizuki menjerit horror sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan gadis berambut pirang yang memeluknya, "Lepaskan aku, Alois Trancy!"

Ya... makhluk jadi...uh'hum... iblis dalam kostum maid itu adalah Claude, butler setia Alois Trancy. Tak lama terdengar teriakan horror lainnya, "Uagh...!"

Sebastian terlihat mencoba melepaskan dirinya darinya dari pelukan Claude yang berusaha menciumnya. Sementara itu Hitsugaya terpaku di tempatnya seakan-akan rohnya telah lepas dari tub...uh'hum...gigainya.

Setelah sadar dari syoknya, Histugaya menyadari kalau ia sendirian. Mizuki dan Sebastian tak terlihat di manapun ditempat itu. kelihatannya mereka terlalu panik menyelamatkan diri mereka dari Alois dan Claude, dan berlari meninggalkan Hitsugaya sendirian yang terpaku ditempatnya.

Di saat seperti ini seharusnya Hitsugaya merasa senang karena bisa terbebas dari Mizuki. Tetapi dalam keadaan seperti ini ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari sekolah ini. Tak satupun bemo apa lagi taxi melewati tempat itu, "Akh... bagaimana ini," teriak Hitsugaya panik.

Lalu sekelabat bayangan hitam terjatuh dari atas pohon di dekatnya. Nampaknya sang bayangan malang itu terjatuh karena terkejut dengan suara teriakan Hitsugaya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada menyesal sambil mendekati bayangan itu.

Lalu sang bayangan bangkit sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya yang benjol, "Aduh..." rintih sang bayangan yang nampaknya adalah siswa sekolah itu. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan cool. Ia berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dan bermata tajam. Tetapi tatapan matanya terlihat bagaikan air jernih yang tenang. Dalam hati ia merasa pernah melihat wajah sang pemuda tampan itu.

'Tunggu...' kata Hitsugaya dalm hati menyadari suatu keanehan, 'bukankah ini sekolah khusus putri? Kenapa ia bisa ada di tempat ini?' tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Setelah sang pemuda misterius itu berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menpel pada seragamnya, Hitsugaya terbelalak dan mundur kebelakang melihat sang pemuda memakai seragam sama sepertinya, "Gya... orang aneh!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk sang pemuda misterius nan abnormal itu.

"Siapa yang orang aneh?" kata sang pemuda kesal. Lalu kemudian ia berdiri di hadapan Toushiro sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya, tinggi pemuda itu sekitar 180 keatas, dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah imut Toushiro "aku baru kali ini melihatmu, apa kau murid baru disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tapi itu benar. Mana ada laki-laki mengenakan seragam perempuan, " kata Toushiro sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah pemuda itu. Nampaknya ia lupa kalau ia juga laki-laki dan mengenakan seragam perempuan, "dan ya... Aku siswa baru di sini."

"Owh...begitu," kata sang pemuda sambil menyengir, melihat hal itu Hitsugaya ingat kalau wajahnya mirip dengan paman Mizuki, Uchiha Sasuke, "lalu kenapa kau disini?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Hitsugaya ingin sekali mengatakan kalau ia tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan keluar. Tetapi sayangnya ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya, "Uh... kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku datang kesini karena mendengar teriakan sepupuku," kata sang pemuda sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya, "tetapi kelihatannya ia sudah tidak ada di sini. Lebih baik aku pergi." Kata pemuda sambil beranjak pergi. Tetapi kemudian Hitsugaya menangkap tangannya.

"Apa nama sepupumu itu Kusanagi Mizuki?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan wajah berharap-harap dan mata berbinar.

"Uh'uh... iya kau benar. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya pemuda misterius itu. Dengan itu terjawablah alasan sang pemuda sangat mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata ia sepupu Mizuki dan pastilah ia putra Sasuke. Dalam hati Hitsugaya berkata, 'Pantas saja ia sama anehnya dengan Mizuki.'

"Ya... aku datang bersamanya. Tetapi kami terpisah. Mau kah kau membawaku mencari Mizuki?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes terbaiknya.

"Uh'uh... Baiklah," jawab pemuda itu tidak tahan dengan sinar keimutan yang di pancarkan Hitsugaya. Lalu kemudian ia berjalan kebelakang Hitsugaya dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, "kalau begitu berpeganglah dengan erat."

"Eh?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung dengan perkataan sang sepupu Mizuki. Detik kemudian, sang Uchiha melompat ke udara dan melompat di antara pepohonan sambil membawa Hitsugaya, "UAAA...!" teriak Hitsugaya terkejut, tidak ada persiapan sebelumnya.

~H~

"UAAA...!" Mizuki berterika sambil berlari dengan Alois masih mengejar di belakangnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah mendekati gedung kelas terdekat, "Alois... berhenti mengejarku!" perintah Mizuki. Tetapi kelihatannya sang tuan besar berambut pirang itu tidak berniat mematuhi perintah Mizuki dan terus mengejarnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu sampai kau mau menikah denganku!" kata Alois sambil terus mengejar Mizuki dengan bersemangat.

"Sebastian..." panggil Mizuki, meminta pertolongan butler iblisnya. Tetapi kelihatannya sang butler iblis juga sedang sibuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari butler jadi-jadian yang mengejarnya.

"Abank Sebaschan!" panggil Claude sambil melompat memeluk Sebastian. Lalu dengan anggun Sebastian melompa keudara menghindari pelukan Claude yang bahkan seribu kali lebih berbaha dari pelukan Grell.

"Abank Sebaschan... kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Claude dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat hal itu, bulu roma Sebastian berdiri.

"Tanya lah pada dirimu sendiri." teriak Sebastian merinding. Lalu memudian ia mengeluarkan pisau perak dari lengan coat hitamnya untuk menghalau pisau dan garpu emas yang melayang ke arahnya, "hei... kau berniat membunuhku ya?" teriak Sebastian kesal. Beberapa detik sebelumnya Claude berniat memeluknya tetpai detik kemudian ia menyerangnya dengan pisau dan garpu emasnya. Tetapi entah kenapa rasanya tertusuk pisau atau garpu emas lebih baik dari pada di peluk dengan iblis yaoi itu.

"Habis... kau menghindar terus sih! Akan ku buat kau tidak bisa menghindariku lagi." kata Claude sambil melempar beberapa lusin garpu dan pisau emas kearah Sebastian. Tetapi kemudian garpu dan pisau itu di halau oleh gergaji mesin.

Dan sebuah bayangan merah muncul di antara Claude dan sebastian. Ya... bayangan merah itu adalah shinigami Grell, "Hai..." sapa Grell sambil berusaha berpose seeksotis mungkin di hadapan Sebastian. Tetapi sayangnya sang iblis bermata merah itu malah muntah-munta melihatnya.

"Abank Sebaschan... Grell kangen padamu," teriak Grell sambil melompat memeluk Sebastian. Tetapi kemudian ia terhenti oleh sepatu hitam Sebastian yang mendarat di wajahnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" kata Sebastian sambil memegang perutnya yang mual. Dalam hati ia bertanya kenapa hari ini sangat sial bertemu dengan dua makhluk gaje nan yaoi sekaligus.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Claude sambil mengirim death glare kepada Grell.

"Aku kekasih abank Sebaschan." Jawab Grell sambil mencoba memeluk Sebastian lagi. Seperti sebelumnya ia kembali di hentikan oleh sepatu hitam nan eksotis Sebastian.

"Sembarangan! Aku bisa kena kutuk tujuh turunan kalau berpacaran dengan shinigami yang tidak jelas asal usulnya sepertimu." Kata Sebastian merinding. Bulu romanya kembali berdiri.

"Baik... namaku Grell Sutcliff, shinigami. Pekerjaanku mengumpulkan memori orang yang meninggal. Aku pertama muncul di manga Kuroshitsuji volume 2 chapter 6 dan di anime episode 2. Pengisi suara versi jepangku adalah Jun Fukuyama dan aktor pemeranku dalam Kuroshitsuji drama musical adalah Takuya Uehara. Sekarang sudah jelaskan, kau mau berpacaran dengaku kan" kata Grell malu-malu sambil mengedipkan mata kepada Sebastian.

"Namaku Claude Faustus, Iblis. Pekerjaanku adalah butler keluarga Trancy. Aku pertama muncul di episode pertama Kuroshitsuji season 2. Pengisi suara versi jepangku adalahTakahiro Sakurai." Kata Claude tak mau kalah dengan Grell. Lalu ia berpose seeksotis mungkin untuk menarik perhatian sang butler iblis bermata merah.

Grell menatap Claude dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Hah... aku muncul jauh lebih dahulu dari pada dirimu," kata Grell sambil menyombongkan diri.

Lalu Claude mengirim death glare kepada Grell, "Tapi aku jauh lebih keren dan lebih terkenal dari mu."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" kata Grell sambil balas mengirim death glare Claude.

"Author yang bilang." kata Claude sambil tertawa elegant.

"Woi... author jangan lupain gw!" teriak Mizuki kesal. Sebagai pemeran utama, ia merasa telah dilupakan oleh author. Dan jujur, author memang hampir lupa dengan keberadaannya.

Setelah berjuang hingga tetes darah terakhir, Alois Trancy berhasil menangkap Mizuki dan memeluknya erat. Sementara itu Mizuki kejang-kejang di peluk Alois, "Kenapa kau menghindariku terus sih?" tanya Alois dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Habis aku kesal!" kata Mizuki sambil menjauhkan wajah Alois dari wajahnya, "aku kalah eksotis denganmu saat kau berpose di depan pintu mengenakan kimono merah."

"Hweee... aku kesal!" teriak Mizuki.

"Tapi bagiku, Mizuki seratus kali lebih eksotis kok." kata Alios sambil menatap Mizuki dengan wajah serius.

"Sungguh?" tanya Mizuki.

"Hai... tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menandingi keeksotisanmu," Jawab Alois, "kalau begitu kau mau kan kembali menjadi tunang..." belum selesai Alois berbicara, sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul dan menendang Alois hingga terpental menjauh dari Mizuki.

"Masih... terlalu cepat seratus tahun untukmu untuk bisa mendapatkan Mizuki," kata bayangan hitam yang tak lain dari sepupu Mizuki. Sementara itu, Hitsugaya mendarat dengan kepala serasa berputar-putar. Lalu Mizuki berlari kearah mereka sambil menangis. Lalu sang Uchiha membentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Mizuki, tetapi sang gadis malah memeluk gadis mungil berambut putih yang beada di belakangnya, "kau datang menolongku ya, Shiro-chan!" kata Mizuki sambil memeluk Hitsugaya yang berkunang-kunang dengan erat.

"Uh'um... Yang menolongmu itu aku loh." Protes sepupu Mizuki. Ia yang datang untuk menolong Mizuki, tetapi Mizuki malah salah mengira dan memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Uhg... sial! Tak ku sangka kau akan datang secepat ini, Kyo!" kata Alois sambil mencoba bangkit dengan kepala berdarah-darah. Rupanya nama sang pemuda aneh itu adalah Kyo.

"Sudah ratusan kali kuingatkan agar kau tidak mengganggu Mizuki. Apa kau belum kapok disengat listrik Chidori?" kata Kyo sambil meremas tinjunya, "yang akan menikah dengan Mizuki adalah aku."

Dalam hati Hitsugaya yang sudah tidak merasa pusing bertanya-tanya kenapa orang-orang ini berkelahi memperebutkan Mizuki? Pada hal jika ia yang berada dalam posisi seperti mereka, ia kan dengan senang hati memberikan Mizuki dan bahkan memberikan musuhnya tisu toilet sebagai bonus ekstra.

Dengan kesal Mizuki menjitak kepala Kyo sekeras mungkin. Tetapi kemudian malah dirinya yang mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang memerah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Mizuki?" tanya Kyo melihat sepupunya memegangi tangan kanannya yang memerah.

"Sudah ribuan kali ku katakan, jangan pernah mengenakan seragam perempuan di sekolah," kata Mizuki kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyo dengan tangan kirinya, "Lagi pula siapa yang mau menikah denganmu! Dasar cewe abnormal!" teriak Mizuki.

Hitsugaya jaw drop mengetahui bahwa Kyo adalah perempuan. Pada hal tak ada satu pun dari penampilan Kyo yang menunjukan bahwa dirinya adalah perempuan selain seragam sekolah yang bahkan sama sekali tidak cocok Kyo kenakan, "Perempuan?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada tidak percaya sambil menunjuk Kyo.

"Ya... dia perempuan. Nama aslinya adalah Uchiha Kyoko. Sejak kecil ia di didik untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi. Sewaktu kecil dia sangat imut dan manis seperti malaikat kecil, tetapi entah kenapa setelah dewasa ia malah tumbuh menyerupai pemuda yang tampan seperti ini." kata Mizuki sambil menunjukan foto Kyo saat kecil kepada Hitsugaya dan menitikikan air mata, menyesali sosok sepupunya yang lebih mirip seperti binaragawan angkat beban dibandingan seorang gadis yang lembut.

"Hei..." panggil Hitsugaya kepada Kyo, "kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak sudi dikatai cewe abnormal oleh cewe paling abnormal di permukaan bumi."

"Ya... asal Mizuki bahagia aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Kyo dengan mata berbinar. Di belakangnya, bunga-bunga, dimulai dari bunga sesajen hingga bunga raflesia, bermekaran. Dan untuk kesekian harinya hari ini Hitsugaya di buat speechless dan jaw drop dengan ke gajean yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tetapi sayangnya kejadian gaje hari ini belum berakhir. Karena setelah itu kepulan asap putih muncul di hadapan mereka. Dan dari tengah kepulan asap putih itu muncul lah sesosok makhluk tak teridentifikasi radar kegajean keluarga Kusanagi. Siapakah dia? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya... mua ha ha...

~DAY 3 To Be Continue~

Disclaimer:

BLEACH©Tite Kubo

Kuroshitsuji©Toboso Yana

Gundam00©Sunrise

NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto

Hayate no Gotoku©Kenjiro hata

Keroro gunso©Mine Yoshizaki

Vampire Knight©Matsuri Hino

~H~

Hai mina... kusa masih hidup di sini...XD

Gomen, kusa menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengapdet satu chapter yang bahkan belum selesai satu hari ini.

Karena kusa udah mulai terbiasa menulis fic yang bertema Romance dan Hurt/comfort, kusa malah jadi kesulitan nulis tema humor ancur lebur kaya Brother For A Week ini... ^_^'a

(karena permintaan reader untuk fic yang lain juga lebih banyak sih...=3)

Sebeneranya di bandingkan fic kusa yang lain, bagi kusa fic ini adalah fic tersulit untuk di tulis (karena kusa harus berfikir ekstra... hya ha ha)

Owh iya, kusa ngadaiin polling karakter apa atau siapa yang akan muncul dari balik asap putih pada akhir chapter ini

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, kusa ga bisa janjiin updet dalam waktu dekat (request menumpuk). Tetapi silahkan berikan dukungan anda untuk mengupdet fic ini lewat review...XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
